The superstar and The Red head
by i.love.jace.lightwood.11
Summary: This is a story about how a certain red head meets a certain blonde super star. I shuck at summaries the story is better. Please read. :) Rated T for language and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Jace

_**This is my third Fan Fiction. I hope ya'll enjoy this it's about Jace being a superstar and Clary ending**__** up meeting him anyway here is the first chapter.**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I was walking around my room on the phone with Izzy. She was blabbing on about this superstar named Jace Wayland. "Izzy you know I don't really care what Jace said he is just some spoiled superstar who has a big head." I said rolling my eyes at her. "You are crazy Clary Jace is amazing can you come over tonight please!" Izzy begged. "I will ask even though it is a school night Iz." I answered walking downstairs and to the kitchen where mom and Luke were. "Mom can I stay at Izzy's tonight please." I asked my mom. "UMM I guess you can what do you think Luke?" MY mom said looking at Luke. "I think it's fine as long as ya'll go to bed at a decent time." Luke said. "Thanks guys I'm going upstairs to pack." I said turning and running upstairs. I grabbed my duffle bag and shoved some clothes in it and also grabbed my sketch pad. I quickly texted Izzy telling her I would be over in five minutes then ran back downstairs with my bag. "See ya mom. Bye Luke." I yelled I heard them call back but I was already outside. I grabbed my helmet from under the bench on the porch and walked over to my new Ninja 1000 ABS Kawasaki that was lime green and black. My mom and Luke had gotten it for me for my seventeenth birthday. I smiled it was a sport bike so it could go pretty fast. i got to Izzy's in five minutes and knocked on her door lightly before entering. You see me and Izzy have been best friends since junior high so we are like sisters now. When I walked in I could hear Izzy and Alec in the kitchen arguing over something. I heard someone say please stop fighting in a small voice. That must have been Max. I smiled and walked into the kitchen and said, "I'm here!" I smiled when everyone froze and looked at me. "Clary please tell Alec that the last ice cream bar is mine cause I already had claim on it!" Izzy almost yelled. "NO IT'S NOT IT'S MINE I'M OLDER!" Alec screamed. "OK calm down I will settle this." I said walking to the freezer that was slightly ajar. I grabbed the bar and walked over to Max and gave it to him. "Max gets it or if he doesn't want it I get it so stop fighting and get a ice cream sandwich or something else." I said while Izzy and Alec gave me death glares and Max opened the Ice cream bar. "Clary come on lets go to my room." Izzy said sighing in frustration. I followed Izzy up the steps to her room and Laid on her bed. "So Izzy.." I started to say before Izzy screamed and jumped up and down. "What is it Izzy?" I asked looking at the t.v. "JACE IS HAVING A CONTEST TO PICK WHICH SCHOOL TO GO TO AND PICK A KID TO WRITE AND PERFORM WITH HIM! I'M SENDING OUR PICTURE IN AND SCHOOL NAME NOW! OH MY GOSH WHAT IF WE WON CLARY? ISN'T THIS EXCITING!" Izzy screamed while running around the room getting a pic of us and a envelope and paper. "Iz calm down a bit you need a pencil or a pen too." I said when she sat down at her desk. "Crap I do um my bag is by the bed it has a pen in the front pocket grab it for me?" Izzy ask. I do as I was told and tosh Izzy her pen. I lay down and laugh at Izzy.

**The next day at 6:05 in the morning**

**Clary's POV**

I woke up to an alarm beeping. I groaned and got up hitting the alarm on the way. I went to the bathroom and used it then walked back into the room. "Izzy get up so we can get ready for school." I said shacking Izzy to get her up. "Fine hang on." She said stretching and slowly getting up. About 30 minutes later me and Iz were dressed and Izzy was putting on her make-up. "Clary will you let me do your make-up please." Izzy asked giving me a puppy dog face. "Fine. Hurry up though I'm hungry." I said giving up and sitting in the chair in front of Izzy. Izzy put a light blue eye-shadow on me and mixed it with a little black and put eye-liner on me then mascara and some other things. She had already dressed me in blue jeans and a cute light blue tank top. I smiled it was amazing how Izzy could change me with different clothes and little make-up. We walked downstairs and got some breakfast then went outside. "Iz are you riding with me?" I asked as I got on my bike and slipped on my helmet. "Yeah I guess let me grab my helmet." She answered turning back to the porch to get her helmet. She got on and said, "Clary please don't kill me today I would like to live." "I will try Iz but no promises." I said. I laughed when we shot off and Izzy screamed and grabbed on to me even tighter. We got to school in ten minutes. I got Izzy off the bike then we walked together up our school steps. It was like the whole school was froze cause everyone was either staring at us or my bike. I smile and wave then walk inside the gym. "Are we really that stunning Iz?" I asked. "I guess so." Izzy said with a shrug as we walked up the bleachers to our normal spot with the guys and girls. "Hey guys whats up?" I said as I sat down. I looked up at them when no one answered they were all staring at us. "What have ya'll never seen a pretty girl before?" I asked. "Wow ya'll look amazing." Lilyanna said. I smiled, "Thanks sis maybe next time you can come over too." I said. We went through the day and got an announcement that there was a assembly at 1:15. I quickly looked at the clock and saw it was already 1. "OK we have 15 minutes until the assembly. I wonder what it's about." I said to Iz as we walked the halls to our next block. "Idk wait you don't think it's about the Jace thing do you?" Izzy asked in a rushed voice. "Iz I highly dought that's what it is but you never know maybe." I said with a slight shrug taking my seat in music which sadly would be cut short because of the assembly. "OK class we will only be in here for ten minutes so how about someone performs?" Mrs. Clark ask. Everyone agrees so Mrs. Clark says, " Any volunteers?" "AW no one guess Mr. Snowman will have to chose." She said and walked over and got a little snowman that had all our names in it. "Clary you will be performing for us and Izzy will you do instruments unless Clary is doing guitar." Mrs. Clark said. I sighed and got up. I waved Izzy ti come up here but also grabbed my guitar."Izzy will you do piano please." I asked "Sure what song?" Izzy said coming closer so no one could hear. I told her then pulled up a stole. I sat down and started playing along with Izzy. Everyone went quiet and listened.

_**(The bold words are the song. The song I picked is Our God by Chris Tomlin. It's a good song if ya'll haven't heard it)**_

**Water you turned into wine, opened the eyes of the blind there's no one like you, none like You!  
Into the darkness you shine out of the ashes we rise there's no one like you none like You!  
Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.  
Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!**

**Into the darkness you shine out of the ashes we rise there's no one like you, none like You!  
Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.  
Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!  
Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.  
Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!**

**And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.  
And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.  
And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.  
And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.  
What could stand against.**

**Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.  
Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!  
Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.  
Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!  
And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.  
And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.  
And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.  
And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.  
Then what could stand against.**

**Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.**  
**Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!**  
**Our God is greater, our God is stronger, God you are higher than any other.**  
**Our God is Healer, Awesome in Power, Our God! Our God!**

By the end of the song everyone was singing along. I smiled and started tog get up when everyone said one more song. So I picked another song and told Izzy she smiled and started the music I joined in and then sung, **_(This song is Clarity by Zedd)_**

**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**  
**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends**  
**It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense**  
**Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose**  
**If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**  
**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**

**Why are you my clarity?**  
**Why are you my remedy?**  
**Why are you my clarity?**  
**Why are you my remedy?**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

I finished and Izzy had sang some of the back up for me. I smiled when everyone clapped and so did Izzy. "OK class time for the assembly let's give one more big round of applause fro Clary and Izzy." Mrs. Clark said clapping. They all followed and then we left for the gym. When we got to the gym we saw that the principle and some guy were standing in the front of the bleachers. "Iz who do you think that is?" I asked as we looked for the others. We spotted them and walked up the bleachers as Izzy said," I have no idea." We sat down and talked until the principle asked for us to quiet down. "Hello I'm glad to see ya'll all made it here. This young man here is here to tell you about a contest or something that our school won but I will let him explain." Mr. Davidson said motioning for the dude to talk. "Hello students my name is Johnathan. I am here to tell ya'll that you that your school has won the contest put on by Jace Wayland. Jace will be here tomorrow to talk to ya'll with more details but basically Jace will come here and all of you will have a chance to sing in a contest if you wish to enter and who ever Jace picks will write and perform with him in a concert in a month or more maybe more like a month and a half. Well anyways I'm going to call out two names and I will need them to come down here cause they are the ones who entered your schools name. Clarissa Fray and Isabelle Lightwood please come down here." Johnathan said. Me and Izzy had looked at each other as soon as he said Jace. We slowly stood up when he said our names and walked down to where he stood and faced the crowd. "One of these lovely ladies will get the honor of having Jace stay with them." Johnathan said Then he looked at us. "Isabelle will have that honor there isn't any extra room in my house but there is a ton in Isabelle's so Isabelle will have Jace stay with her." I said nudging Izzy's shoulder. "OK Isabelle Lightwood will have the honor of having Jace Wayland stay at her house. Jace will be here tomorrow. Thanks for your time." Johnathan said then the gym got really loud so Johnathan motioned for me and Izzy to follow him so we did. We followed him outside where it was quiet. "OK Ladies ya'll can call me John cause that's what my friends call me. By the way I'm Jace's manager and best friend. Izzy I guess is what you go by I need to know for sure that it's ok for Jace and possibly me to stay at your house." John said looking at both of us. "By the way I'm Clary and this is Izzy. I see that you were a little confused." I said "I will call mom hang on." Izzy said walking over to the side to call her mom. She came back a second later and said, " She said that's fine And she needs to know how long before Jace gets here so I came over to ask." Izzy said looking at her phone. "Well he is already here but we could go eat if ya'll are hungry." John said. "OK." Izzy said walking back to her spot. She came back a minute later and said, "So Jace is here can we meet him?" "Yeah come here." John said taping on the limo window. "What's up John and who are these two pretty girls?" The one and only Jace Wayland asked. "Hey Jace this is Clary and Izzy the contest winners we are going to eat with them. By the way you will be staying with Izzy." John said then turned to us and asked, "So where are we eating?" "Hm oh I know the perfect place Clary how about Taki's." Izzy said. "Oh yeah that place is awesome why don't you follow us. "You have a car?" Jace asked. "Something like that let me go get it." I said smiling. I walked around the parking lot to my bike I couldn't see the limo so that means they can't see me. I got on and drove over to them. The first thing I hear is Jace say," Wow that's an awesome bike." "Thanks." I said smiling. "Will you let me ride it later?" Jace asked. "Let's see if you are trust worthy first Jace. Iz get on we will be in the lead." I said laughing a little. Jace smiled as Iz got on the bike he rolled up his window and John got in the car. I started up the bike and shot forward making sure the limo was behind us.


	2. Chapter 2:lunch

_**Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad ya'll have liked it so far. Here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I was laughing as I shot off because Izzy screamed as we went. We got to Taki's in ten minutes. Izzy got off the bike and took off her helmet and I did the same.

The limo pulled up just behind us. I honestly couldn't believe that they kept up with us, it made me smile. Jonathan got out of the car first followed by Jace. I

hadn't relished that Jace was a foot or so taller than me. I looked up at him to see him staring at me. "So which is which?" Jace asked. "I'm Clary and that's Izzy."

I said before John could answer. "Well ok then red has some fire to her." Jace said. I just glared at him and he laughed. "Come on let's eat I'm starving." Izzy said

dragging me inside with John and Jace following. We sat down and a skinny blonde waitress came over to serve us. I rolled my eyes when she stared at Jace.

"You are Jace Wayland aren't you?" She asked. Jace simply nodded his head. "I'm Kailee can I get you something to drink?" She asked. "Water please Clary what

would you like?" He asked trying to get the attention away from him. Kailee rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Water please. Iz?" I said. "Water please. What

about you John?" Izzy said looking at John. "I will also have water. Thanks." John said. "Well OK then do ya'll need a minute to figure out what you are eating?"

Kailee asked looking at Jace the whole time. "Give us a second please." Jace said. "Sure." Kailee said before turning and as I call prep walking over to get our

drinks.

"Do all the girls fall all over you Jace?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Most of the time but there is a certain person i just met that doesn't seem to be falling for me." Jace said winking at em.

"Well not every girl will fall over you. Get used to it Blondie." I said smirking all the while.

"Ha ha very funny. So Clary how old are you?" Jace asked. He was pretty much ignoring Iz which I thought was kind of mean but she was talking to John so I guess it didn't matter.

"I'm seventeen what about you Jace?" I asked

"I'm eighteen. Are you into music?" Jace asked. Dang he asked a lot of questions but I went along. I was actually curious about this guy.

"Yeah I love music. I am good at singing. Plus I can play the piano and guitar. What all do you play Jace?" I continued.

"Well I can play almost every thing except for the bag pipes. Clary do you have any siblings?" Jace answered with a small true smile.

"Well you see I had a brother but he was murdered in front of me when I was eight." i said with a frown at that ugly memory.

"OH I'm so..." Jace started to say but I cut him off.

"Jace don't. It wasn't your fault I don't need your sympathy. Besides it was a long time ago in fact it will be nine years here in a couple of days since he was murdered." I said

"OK I won't give you sympathy but can I know what happened?" Jace asked.

I felt slightly uncomfortable but heck I haven't talked about it to anyone not even mom and Luke maybe I need to tell Jace.

"Umm well I haven't talked about what happened that night to anyone not even my mom and Luke. But I will tell you later OK?" I said mainly cause I didn't want to cry in front of Iz.

"Yeah OK do you want to go to the park with me later?" Jace asked.

"Yeah sure that sounds great." I said with a smile. I was actually excited for this.

"Good so wait did you say a while ago your mom and Luke. Who's Luke?" Jace asked

"Luke is my step-dad. He has been around me since I was three. So yeah." I said.

"Oh ok cool." Jace said.

That's when Kailee came back. "Here you go. Are you ready to order." Kailee said handing us our drinks. She addressed Jace when she asked this.

"Umm no I'm good Clary Izzy would ya'll like anything Jace said.

"Yes can I get a hamburger and some french fries please." Izzy said.

"Sure." Kailee said she looked at John next and said, "And you?"

"I would like a plate of french fries." John said.

Kailee started to walk away but Jace said, "Umm mam you forgot Clary."

Kailee rolled her eyes and looked at me. "I'm good thanks well actually a small plate of fries please." I said.

Kailee then walked off. I looked at Jace and he smiled at me. "What?" I asked

"Will you share your fries with me?" Jace asked.

"Fine whatever later do you want to ride on my bike to get to the park?" I asked.

"Sure." Jace said with a real smile.

Kailee brought us our food and me and Jace shared my fries while John and Izzy ate. When we were done Iz said, "How about we head to the house."

"Good idea do ya'll want to lead?" John said.

"OK Izzy get on the bike." I said. "Wait can I ride with you Clary?" Jace asked.

"Oh that's a good idea Jace go ahead I hate that bike anyway." Izzy said quickly getting into the limo.

"Well Blondie I guess you are riding with me. Grab that helmet and get on." I said getting on my bike.

"Will that fit my head?" Jace asked looking at the helmet.

"Yeah it will it's to big for Izzy." I said looking at Jace when he put it on.

Jace got on the bike and wrapped his arms around my stomach. I'm pretty sure I blushed but he couldn't see. I started the bike and shot off with the limo behind us.

I guess Jace didn't know I would start that fast cause his grip tightened on me and his hands slid around my waist and he pushed himself closer to me.

I didn't really care cause Jace was growing on me. I might even have a slight crush on him but I'm not telling him or Izzy that.

When we got to the house I slightly shook Jace's arm. "What are we stopped?" Have asked

"Yes we have are stopped you can get off now." I said. Then I added, "Are you OK Jace?" Cause his arms didn't loosen at all.

"Umm sort of. Sorry about that Clary last time I was on a bike it wasn't pretty. I guess I panicked." Jace answered slowly getting off my bike.

"It's OK Jace I understand." I said. We walked inside together as John and Izzy followed. When we walked in Mayrse walked into the doorway.

"Hello you must be Jace. I'm Mayrse Isabelle's mom. And close enough to being Clary's mom. And who is this other young man?" Mayrse said shaking Jace's hand and looking to John.

"I'm Johnathan. Nice to meet you. I'm Jace's manager and best friend." John said shaking Mayrse's hand.

"So Clary are we going to the park?" Jace asked

"Umm yeah I guess. Will you be OK Iz?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "Yeah Clary go ahead." She gave me a wink as Jace dragged me outside. I gave Izzy on last nervous glance as I get dragged completely outside.

"Are you OK Clary?" Jace asked

"Yeah why do you ask?" I replied even though I knew I was probably blushing.

"You looked a little nervous back there and now your blushing. Clary you know I'm not going to touch you. I just want to know you better. I won't touch you until you give me permission. OK?" Jace said touching my shoulder lightly.

"OK. Come on. Are you going to be OK on the bike?" I asked.

"I will be fine as long as you help me." Jace answered.

"What happened that made you panic." I asked

"I will tell you in the park OK. So it doesn't keep me from getting on again." Jace said shaking slightly.

I nodded my head and lead Jace over to my bike and handed him the extra helmet. I got on and Jace followed after a minute of hesitation. He wrapped his arms tightly around me again as we went off to the park.

* * *

_**OK Guys this is the second chapter. Sorry that it has been a while. I have been kinda busy. I have tons of homework from school plus I have to go to physical therapy twice a week cause I tore my cafe muscle so yeah but I have a break this week so I have finally been able to finish this chapter. Hope ya'll liked it. Please review. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: The park

_**This is chapter 3. I hope ya'll like it. :)~M**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

We pulled into a spot near the park. Jace had his arms tightly around me. I turned slightly to see his face. His eyes are tightly shut.

"Jace it's OK we are stopped now. You can let go." I said putting my hand on Jace's arm that was wrapped around my waist so tightly that I could see his muscles under his shirt.

Jace slowly let go. He also slowly got up from the bike. When he did I hopped off after him. I put my hand on his shoulder cause he was shaking really bad.

"Jace are you OK?" I asked. I was worried about him now. If this happens every time he gets on a bike it has to be something really bad.

"Not really. Umm let's go over to a tree or something and sit. Then I will tell you why I have issues with bikes." Jace said still shaking like crazy.

"OK come on I know the perfect spot." I said removing my hand from his shoulder and walking toward my favorite spot in the park. Jace slowly followed.

I lead him to a spot near the water that was almost hidden by trees. I always came here when I needed to be alone or to think.

"Wow Clary this is amazing. How did you ever find it." Jace asked looking around.

"I found it two years ago. I was walking around the park 'cause I was upset and needed to be alone I walked around pretty much blindly and wound up finding this place." I answered thinking about that day.

"Why were you upset?" Jace asked momentarily forgetting that he is having issues with the whole bike thing.

"Oh well you see my twin brother died in a car crash two years ago. I was really upset and my mom wouldn't even talk. I was worse though cause I was in the car when the crash happened and..." I tried to explain what happened that day but I couldn't, I started crying which I hated.

"Clary don't cry. Please it's OK you don't have to tell me." Jace said wrapping me into his arms.

I sat there and cried for about five minutes and then stopped and looked up at Jace.

"Thanks Jace. Sorry about that. If you want I will tell you the rest." I said once I settled down enough.

"If you want Clary then I will tell you why I'm not so hot when on a bike." Jace said smiling slightly and letting go of me. He sat down and I joined him.

"OK so as I was saying I was worse then my mom cause I was actually a part of the crash when it happened. I was in the passenger seat and he was driving. By the way his name was Johnathan. Anyways John and I had got our license about a month before this happened. Most of the time I rode with him though. We were on the way to a friends house and were at a stop light. The light turned green and John pulled off but a truck had ran the red light so he smashed right into the side of our car on John's side. He died instantly and I passed out. When I woke up I was in the hospital and I asked were John was. That's when I found out he died." I finished saying as tears silently rolled down my cheeks.

"Plus my older brother who was murdered in front of me when I was eight. Johnathan was there when that happened too." I said almost as an after thought.

"You mentioned that at lunch you also said you would explain what happened do you want to talk about it now or would you rather me talk for a while." Jace asked trying to be nice.

I figured it would be easier to go ahead and talk about it.

"It's cool I will go ahead and explain." I said. Jace just nodded his head and looked at me.

"Well me and John were eight when it happened like I said at lunch it will be nine years in a couple of days since it happened. And you are the first person I have ever told this to." I started out saying

Jace just nodded his head so i continued.

"My brothers name was Caleb. He was thirteen at the time. Me and Johnathan were with Caleb at the park. Me and John were playing tag with Caleb and I was it. I was chasing Caleb and about had him when something pulled him into the trees. John had seen it too so he came over and together when we got close we saw Caleb tied up. We were only eight so we didn't know what to do so we just watched. Caleb let out a horrible scream. I was so scared I didn't know what would happen to him. Then Caleb let a a groan and looked over at us. He started shaking his head and mouthed run to us. Then the guy stabbed Caleb with a knife I sat and watched the life drain out of him in seconds then I ran pulling John with me. We found someone and said we needed them to call nine-one-one. They did and they also called my parents. By the time they all got here the guys were gone but Caleb was still there. They announced that Caleb was dead. I probably cried for three weeks straight." I was able to finish before the tears started coming.

"Shh don't cry Clary." Jace said pulling me to him again. I stopped crying sooner this time.

"Thanks Jace. I have never talked about that to anyone. Actually I didn't talk at all for the next year and a half after that happened. Plus thanks for not saying I'm sorry cause it wasn't your fault you aren't the one who killed him so yeah." I said smiling slightly when he let go.

"Yeah well do you want to hear my story now?" Jace asked.

I nodded my head and listened closely.

"OK well I was about seven the first time I was on a bike with my dad. We were going to have a special dad and son lunch for my birthday even though it wasn't for another week. It's kinda like what happened with Johnathan. We were at a stop light and it turned green. My dad pulled off and a eighteen wheeler pulled out and started turning well the back of the truck slammed into the bike and my dad flew off and broke his neck so he died instantly. I on the other hand flew off and broke my arm and leg but I got to live. Like you I didn't talk for a year no matter how many times my mom and sister tried to talk to me. Yes I had an older sister she was four years older than me." Jace said.

When he looked over at me I could see tears in his eyes.

"Jace you said you had a sister where is she now?" I asked putting my hand on Jace's arm.

"Well that's the other part. I was fourteen and she was eighteen. I got on a bike with her and pretty much the same thing happened except someone else had ran the red light and I broke both of my arms and a leg but she broke her neck, Arm, Legs and back. So she died instantly and once again I didn't." Jace said letting the tears fall silently.

"That sucks." Is all I said and I let Jace lay his head on my lap as he cried.

"Clary thanks like you that was the first time I talked about that. And thanks for not saying I'm sorry." Jace said sitting up.

"Jace I understand. It wasn't my fault I'm not going to say I'm sorry. So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Umm lets ask questions about each other." Jace said.

"OK whats your favorite color?" I asked.

"Umm red what about you?" Jace continued.

"All of them. I'm an artist I can't just pick one, But if I had to it would be orange." I said smiling slightly.

"Like what a neon orange?" Jace said smiling slightly.

"No like sunset orange look it's almost time." I said pointing to where the sun was about to set.

"OK how long?" Jace asked.

"About five minutes." I said smiling.

So together we sat and watched the sun set.

"Clary can I hear you sing?" Jace asked looking at me.

"I don't think so Jace I'm not even trying out for the concert thing." I said looking down.

"Why not?" Jace asked

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Well Izzy said you were the best singer in the school but I will wait and see if you want to. So you can try out in the concert." Jace said.

"Fine I guess I will try. Don't play favoritism though. I think we need to head back now. I'm staying at Izzy's house again tonight." I said getting up.

Jace followed me. We got back to my bike. Jace looked at it nervously.

"Are you going to be OK Jace?" I asked

"Yeah as long as you don't mind me hanging on really tightly." Jace said smiling slightly.

That's when I relished he was truly smiling instead of smirking and he has been all night.

I smiled and said, "It will be OK Jace." I hopped onto the bike and Jace followed.

He wrapped his arms around my waist lightly at first. Then we took off and Jace tightened his arms and layed his head on my back. I could tell that his eyes were squished shut.

We pulled into the driveway ten minutes later.

"Jace. Hey it's ok we are here now and we are both still here. It's ok." I said rubbing Jace's arm. Once again he was shaking really bad.

He let go and stood up. I looked at him when I got off. Jace was shaking really bad still.

"Hey it's ok." I said giving him a hug.

"Thanks Clary. Umm can we not mention this to Iz or John or anyone else." Jace asked.

"Of course come on." I said pulling him along with me. I threw my helmet onto the bench on the porch and Jace did the same. Together we walked inside.

"CLARY IS THAT YOU?" I heard Izzy yell.

"YES IT'S ME. WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE IZZY. WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jace smile.

"IN MY ROOM. BY THE WAY JACE HAS THE ROOM ACROSS FROM YOURS." Izzy yelled once again.

"Wait you have your own room?" Jace asked looking surprised.

"Yeah. I stay here a lot when my mom and Luke go on business trips. So they gave me my own room. Come on I will show you to your room." I said walking over to the stairs.

We walked upstairs to the third level.

"By the way it's only me and Max up here so we are pretty much alone." I said smiling at the thought of little Max Lightwood.

"Who's Max?" Jace asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot Max is the youngest Lightwood and Izzy's little brother. Plus there is Alec who is Izzy's older brother." I said

"Oh ok can I meet them?" Jace asked.

"You can meet Max here in a second." I said as we reached the top of the stairs.

I saw that Max's door was slightly open. I walked over motioning for Jace to wait a minute. He nodded and I walked into Max's room.

"Hey bud. Do you want to meet someone?" I asked when I saw Max.

"Yeah who is it Clary?" Max asked running over to me and giving me a hug.

"His name is Jace. Come on Max." I said picking him up.

I walked back out to Jace.

"Hey Jace this is Max. Max this is Jace." I said putting Mac on the ground. Max decided to be his shy self and hide behind me. It was probably cause he was tired.

"Max you don't need to hide Jace is really nice." I said pulling Max from behind me. Jace walked over and bent down to Max's level.

"Hey bud. I'm Jace." Jace said sticking his hand out to Max.

"I'm uh Max. Nice to meet you Jace." Max said shaking his hand lightly.

"Cwarwy I tired." Max said looking up at me with big tired eyes. I smiled at Max cause he was cute when he used baby talk.

"OK come on Max lets put you to bed." I said picking Max up.

I walked back to his room. Jace followed me in there.

"Cwarwy will you read me a storwie." Max asked.

"I will read one if you want." Jace said.

"OK." Max said smiling.

"OK what story bud?" Jace asked.

"Umm make one up please." Max said.

"Uh ok." Jace said.

**Jace's POV**

I looked at the little kid laying in the bed curled up into Clary. I sat down on the end of the bed and tried to think of something.

"OK so once upon a time there was a knight in shining armor. His name was Max. Max was the bravest in the land but he was lonely. He was on a search for a princess to marry. One day Max found a beautiful princess. Sadly the princess was under a spell. The spell was a curse that put the princess to sleep and she could only wake up to a true loves kiss. Max didn't think that would be him but he went and tried anyway. He got to the castle and went to the tallest tower where the princess was held. Max leaned over her and gave her a kiss. The princess woke up and together they fought a dragon and then lived happily ever after." I told Max that story but he fell asleep half way through.

Clary giggled slightly and looked at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"I can't believe you actually came up with a good bed time story." Clary whispered giggling still.

"Fine come on." I said pulling her out of the room.

"You didn't believe that I could tell a bed time story really. I'm hurt." I said putting my hand over my heart.

"Oh come on I was kidding Jace. Don't look so hurt. Come on your room is right here." Clary said smiling slightly.

"OK and where is your room?" I asked.

"Right over here." Clary said walking across the hall and opening a door. I could see that it was orange with black splatter paint on the walls.

"OK night Clary." I said walking into the room they gave me. It was white and had a dresser and a bed in it. I looked in the corner and there was a desk. I smiled it was so plain but it was comforting.

I walked over to the bed and flopped onto it. I fell asleep instantly with out changing.

* * *

_**Well that was the next chapter. I have had some great reviews so far. I will try and post another chapter soon. Please review if you have any ideas. Thanks for reading. ~M**_


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

_**Hey guys this is chapter 4. I hope ya'll like it. :)~M**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I sat straight up in my bed. I had just had a nightmare that I haven't had in a year. It was were I watched Caleb and John die again and again and then finally mom and Luke. All at the hands of my father.

I relished that I was crying. I wiped the tears away and heard movement. It must be Max he had nightmares sometimes. I got up and walked down the hall to check on the little guy.

I opened the door and saw Max was still sound asleep. "_ok so who can it be. Oh wait Jace is up here too. Crap." _I thought to myself. **(A/N: By the way in this story italics are inner thoughts.)**

I quietly shut Max's door and walked over to Jace's door. I opened it and saw Jace thrashing around in his bed. The look on his face was horrible.

"Jace. Hey Jace wake up. Hey it's a dream get up." I said shaking Jace's arm slightly. I knew I still had tear stained cheeks but I didn't care.

Jace shot straight up in the bed and looked around frantically.

"Hey Jace it's ok. Shh calm down." I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What? Clary it's you." Jace said. That's when I relished he was crying.

"Hey, shh it's ok Jace. DO you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Umm yeah I guess that would help. Why are you up though? I didn't wake you did I?" Jace asked looking worried all of a sudden.

"Well I had a nightmare of my own. So no you didn't wake me up." I said looking down.

"Oh ok. Well mine was about what I told you except I was the one driving in both." Jace said. He was still crying not even bothering to wipe them away.

"Mine was about what I told you except My father was the one who killed both Caleb and John. Plus both of my parents in front of me." I said letting the tears fall.

"Hey come here." Jace said pulling me closer to him and holding me. So together we sat and cried about our loses.

After a while I sat up.

"Thanks Jace. That helped. You know that's the first time I have had that nightmare in a year." I said looking at Jace.

"Same with me. You said something about your father, did you mean Luke?" Jace asked.

I was hoping that he wouldn't catch that.

"Umm well Luke is my step-dad. I was talking about my real father." I said looking down.

"Wait I'm confused why do you see your real father as a murder?" Jace asked. _"Dang it. Does he have to hit all the sore spots."_ I thought to myself.

"Well when I was little me Caleb and John would go to dad's house while Mom and Luke went on business trips. One of the last times we went over there was when me and John were six and Caleb was eleven. I was in the living room when my dad walked in. He had started drinking a month before that and I could tell he was drunk. Caleb and John came in a little after dad did. They were playing tag and that's when my dad yelled. He yelled at both of them and I started crying. Then my dad started yelling at me too. He took off his belt and started wiping us one by one every were. I was absolutely terrified. That's when my dad started using his fist. He punched and kicked us over and over again. Then he grabbed my arm and dragged me into another room. I guess it was a guest room. He proceeded to attempt to rape me. Then Caleb came in and stopped my dad before he could. Of course dad beat Caleb up until he passed out and did the same to John. He put me in the bath tube and took out a knife. He cut my arms up and down. I still have scars. Needless to say my mom called the cops and they arrested him and I have had that nightmare every night since Caleb was murdered it just got worse when John died. " I finished saying before I completely broke down. I started sobbing and Jace pulled me close again.

"Clary, shh it's ok he isn't here. He's in jail some where. Hey it's ok." Jace said holding me. I sat up after a while and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Thanks Jace." I said looking over at him.

"Sure. You said you still had scars. Can I see?" Jace asked.

I sighed and pulled up the sleeves of my shirt and turned the bare side of my arms up. Where the scars are.

Jace looked at them and slowly took my arm.

"Holly shit, Clary. How did you hide these the other day?" Jace asked.

"Well make-up always does the trick." I say laughing slightly.

"Wow... Clary how do you joke about this?" Jace asked.

"Well when you have had scars like these for eleven years you can joke about it." I said smiling.

"Hey school is in like three hours for you Missy. You better get some sleep." Jace said nudging my shoulder slightly.

"Yeah, OK don't forget you get to meet 700 screaming kids tomorrow at my school. Good luck." I said laughing and nudging him back.

"Yeah... Well. Hey can I have your number so I can text you tomorrow during school?" Jace asked.

"Sure." I said handing him my phone as he handed me his.

I put my number in Jace's phone and handed it back. He gave me mine and I got up to leave.

"Night Clary." Jace said as I opened the door.

"Night Jace." I said closing the door behind me

I smiled and went back to bed. My nightmare for gotten.

* * *

_**OK this one was kinda short but I will post a longer chapter soon. Some of ya'll have said you wanted more Clace in this fan fic. Trust me it's coming soon :) If you have any other suggestions or request please review :) I will post again soon. :) ~M**_


	5. Chapter 5: The winner

_**`Hey guys. This is chapter five. Hope you like it. :) ~M**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I woke up again when my alarm started beeping. "Shut up...Stupid alarm." I said hitting it over and over again cause it wouldn't stop. After the fifth hit or so it shut up.

I lazily got up and walked to my closet. Today Jace would go to school with us and hold auditions. Well today was the first day at least.

I gave up and walked down a flight to the second floor and over to Izzy's room. I knocked lightly but didn't get a reply.

"Izzy wake up." I said through the door. I decided that I would go ahead in. So I opened the door and saw Izzy still asleep in her bed.

"ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD, YOU NEED TO GET UP RIGHT NOW AND HELP ME GET READY!" I half screamed.

Izzy just groaned and covered her head with a pillow.

"Izzy get up right now." I said again shaking her.

"Fine. Gah." Izzy grumbled as she slowly got up.

"Wait did you say I get to help you get ready?" Izzy ask looking wide awake all of a sudden.

"Yes, I have no idea what to wear so come up stairs and help me." I said already regretting my chose.

"OK! Come on honey." Izzy said pulling me along with her. She led me back up to my room.

"OK, you sit down over there and I will pick something out for you." Izzy said pointing to my chair in front of my desk.

I sat down and looked over at Iz who was picking through my closet.

"OK, how about this." Izzy said holding up a light green tank top that faded as it went down.

"That's cute. I didn't even know I had that." I said taking it from her.

"And these." Izzy said handing me a pair of blue jean shorts.

"OK, thanks Iz."I said.

"You are welcome. Get changed and then come down to my room and we will do your hair and make up." Izzy said smiling and leaving the room to get something to wear.

I put on my clothes and grabbed my foundation from my desk. It matched the underneath of my arms perfectly. I put it on both of my arms until you couldn't see my scars anymore.

Honestly I can't believe I told Jace about my dad and my brothers. I have never told anyone that not even Mom and Luke.

I walked down to Izzy's room again and walked in. Izzy was already dressed and was working on her make-up.

"Hey Clary. Sit on my bed you are next." Izzy said not even looking at me.

I did as she said and sat down. Izzy finished her make-up in a minute. Then turned to me.

"OK, come sit over here." Izzy said getting out of the seat she was in.

I walked over and sat down and Izzy had green eye-shadow that she mixed with black after she put it on me. Then the usual stuff. She handed me a pair of my green converse when she was done. Then she straightened my hair and pinned a piece of it back.

"There you look amazing Clary." Izzy said smiling.

She turned my to her mirror and once again I was stunned by the Izzy magic as I like to call it.

"Thanks Iz. Be ready in about ten minutes then we will head to school." I said walking upstairs to get my bag.

I grabbed my bag and stuffed the foundation in it. I picked up my phone and stuck it in my pocket. I was about to walk downstairs to get some food when I thought about Jace.

I decided to go and make sure he is up. I did the same thing I did with Izzy knocking softly on the door.

In response I hear a quiet, "Come in." So I opened the door and walked inside Jace was on the corner of his freshly made bed putting his shoes on.

"Hey Clary. What's up?" Jace said.

"Nothing much I was just making sure you were up." I said

"Well I am. I forgot to ask earlier, can you text during school?" Jace asked.

"Yeah our school isn't that strict." I said smiling slightly.

"OK cool I'm coming in a little later than ya'll today about an hour later actually. So you can go ahead with Iz." Jace said smiling back.

"OK see ya there." I said turning around to leave.

"Wait Clary." Jace said. I turned back around and he was looking at the ground.

"Umm thanks for last night..." Jace whispered. I think he was blushing slightly.

"Its cool. You helped me too." I said. Now it was my turn to blush.

"I will text you later Clary." Jace said smiling slightly.

I nodded my head and walked downstairs grabbing an apple and walking to the door where Iz was waiting.

* * *

**Time skip: Now they are at school in the middle of first block.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I think I'm going to die of boredom. We have nothing to do until Jace gets here. I think I'm going to die. I was in the middle of thinking this when my phone buzzed and I looked down to see that it was Jace.

**Hey Clary :) -J**

**Hey Jace :) ~C**

**Whats up? -J**

**I'm slowly dying of boredom cause we have nothing to do until you get here.:/ ~C**

**I'm sorry :( -J**

**Its cool when are you going to get here? Please tell me its soon. ~C**

**It is. We will be there in ten minutes. So don't worry I won't let you die of boredom. -J**

**Oh that's reassuring thanks so much Jace ~C**

**You are welcome. ;) -J**

**Ass :P ~C**

**Hey no need for language I was kidding -J**

**I know but still :P ~C**

**I will text ya later we are here now see ya soon :) -J**

**K:)~C**

When we finished texting I looked up and smiled.

"What?" Izzy asked

"Jace is here." I said blushing slightly.

"How do you know?" Izzy asked

"He gave me his number yesterday." I simply said with a shrug.

Then the announcements came on saying that everyone needed to come to the gym now. I looked over at Izzy and she just shakes her head at me.

Together we walked to the gym and sat with our friends in the top row.

Izzy instantly started talking to Simon and when I went to talk to Maia she was making out with Jordan. Everyone else was already talking so I looked to the gym floor and saw John standing there with Mr. Davidson.

When John looked up I waved at him and he waved back then I decided to text Jace. Cause this was taking forever.

**Hey where are you? ~C**

**About to make my big entrance. Are you ready to hear me sing? -J**

**Oh... Totally. ~C**

**Hey have you even ever heard me sing? -J**

**Well noooo but in my defense I used to think you were just another bratty super star so naturally I hated you. Of course that was before I meet you and now I can't wait to hear you sing and I'm sure you will do great. :) ~C  
**

**Thanks and that stung:( -J**

**I'm sorry :( ~C**

**It's ok I'm about to come out see ya in a bit :) -J**

**K:)~C**

When we finished texting I looked up and Mr. Davidson started talking.

"Hello students. To wrap things up Jace is here and auditions will start in about thirty minutes. For now lets welcome... JACE WAYLAND!" Mr. Davidson said

Jace came running out with a mic of his own. He was waving as he ran to the middle of the floor.

"Hey guys. I'm Jace Wayland as many of ya'll know. Its great to be here. I can't wait to hear all of ya'll sing and in the end get to perform with one of ya'll. Now who wants to hear me sing?" Jace said with a smirk in place.

The gym got really loud and Jace said , "OK, OK calm down here is one of my newer songs."

_**(A/N: This song is demons by Imagine dragons :) It's a great song:) ~M)**_

**When the days are cold**  
**And the cards all fold**  
**And the saints we see**  
**Are all made of gold**

**When your dreams all fail**  
**And the ones we hail**  
**Are the worst of all**  
**And the blood's run stale**

**I want to hide the truth**  
**I want to shelter you**  
**But with the beast inside**  
**There's nowhere we can hide**

**No matter what we breed**  
**We still are made of greed**  
**This is my kingdom come**  
**This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

**When the curtains fall**  
**It's the last of all**  
**When the lights fade out**  
**All the sinners crawl**

**So they dug your grave**  
**And the masquerade**  
**Will come calling out**  
**At the mess you've made**

**Don't wanna let you down**  
**But I am hell bound**  
**Though this is all for you**  
**Don't want to hide the truth**

**No matter what we breed**  
**We still are made of greed**  
**This is my kingdom come**  
**This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

**They say it's what you make**  
**I say it's up to fate**  
**It's woven in my soul**  
**I need to let you go**

**Your eyes, they shine so bright**  
**I want to save that light**  
**I can't escape this now**  
**Unless you show me how**

**When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

"Thanks for that ok lets get these auditions started they will be in your school auditorium see ya there." Jace said turning and leaving the room.

"Clary are you going to try out?" Izzy asked as we walked toward the auditorium.

"Probably not." I said looking down.

"WHAT WHY NOT CLARISSA FRAY YOU ARE THE BEST FREAKING SINGER HERE!" Izzy yelled.

"Well... I don't..." I started saying.

"You are going to try out please." Izzy begged.

"Fine." I said giving in.

* * *

**Time skip: Now Izzy is about to perform.**

* * *

Izzy was about to go on but I was sick of being in here waiting and I needed some fresh air so I got up and left. I didn't know where I was going until I ended up in the music room.

I walked over to my guitar and a seat. I sat down on the seat and started playing my guitar. I didn't sing just sat there and played. After a while I went back to the auditorium and saw I was next and that I was the last person to go.

"Where the hell did you go Clary? You missed my performance." Izzy said when she saw me.

"I needed fresh air sorry." I said giving her a hug.

"It's OK looks like you are the last one up. Good luck." Izzy said pushing me toward the stage.

I walked over and they called next. I walked up and the girl who just finished handed me the mic.

"Thanks." I mumbled and walked on stage.

"Hi. I'm Clary Fray and I'm sing a song i wrote called White horse." I said. I know I really didn't need to say my name John and Jace already new me but still.

_**(A/N: Sorry its quick The song is actually by Taylor Swift. Continue :) ~M)**_

**Say you're sorry**  
**That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to**  
**As I paced back and forth all this time**  
**'Cause I honestly believed in you**

**Holding on, the days drag on**  
**Stupid girl, I should have known**  
**I should have known**

**That I'm not a princess, this ain't a ****fairy tale**  
**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**  
**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**  
**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**  
**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**

**Baby I was naive**  
**Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance**  
**My mistake, I didn't know to be in love**  
**You had to fight to have the upper hand**

**I had so many dreams about you and me**  
**Happy endings, now I know**

**That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale**  
**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**  
**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**  
**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**  
**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**

**And there you are on your knees**  
**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**  
**Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry**

**'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a ****fairy tale**  
**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well**  
**This is a big world, that was a small town**  
**There in my rear-view mirror disappearing' now**

**And it's too late for you and your white horse**  
**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now**

**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa**  
**Try and catch me now**  
**Oh, it's too late to catch me now**

When I finished I looked Jace in the eyes and he just looked at me at first then he stood up whispered something to John and sat back down.

"Thanks for that Clary. Umm I have made a decision on who will write and perform with me. I will announce them in the gym in five minutes after I talk to my manager. Thanks." Jace said he looked uncomfortable talking all formal like that.

Everyone got up and left for the gym. Izzy came over and dragged me too before I got to talk to Jace.

**Jace's POV**

I was amazed by Clary's performance. She was by far the best singer. A close second was Izzy though.

"John I think we have a winner but I want to know who you think first." I said to John when everyone left.

"Well I think its obvious. I think Clary and what do you think?" John asked.

"I agree completely she was amazing." I said with a real smile creeping onto my face.

"OK go ahead to the gym I will be there in a sec." John said motioning for me to go.

I nodded and walked out of the auditorium to the gym. I was just walking lost in my thoughts. I ended up at the gym entrance. I was about to walk in when the school principal walked out.

"Hello Jace. Are you ready to announce the winner?" Mr. Davidson asked me.

"Yes sir." I said

"OK come on." He said walking back inside the gym. Which was in utter chaos.

Mr. Davidson grabbed a mic and said, "Hey guys settle down please. Mr. Wayland has made his decision and is ready to announce the winner." Then he handed me the mic and backed up a little.

"Umm yes thank you Mr. Davidson. I have enjoyed watching and listening to each one of you sing. Ya'll are all really talented. I hope that ya'll all enjoyed performing for me. I think that the winner is an amazing singer and I can't believe that they aren't already a singer. Now please don't have any hard feelings against the winner. I was not the only one who got to pick. My manager Johnathan also had a say and he sent live videos to my mother who also agreed to this chose. Anyway who wants to know the winner?" I said smiling. I hated acting all formal it made me uncomfortable.

The students went crazy yelling and screaming. I found Clary in the crowd she was looking straight at me we made eye contact and she smiled then looked down. I could tell from here she was blushing.

"OK, OK calm down the winner is..."

* * *

_**And there is chapter five. I hope ya'll liked it. In a way I left ya'll with a cliff hanger but not really. Look closer if you don't know who the winner is. I think its kinda obvious though. Anyway please review with your thoughts and suggestions. :) Post another chapter soon :) I'm out peace. ~M**_


	6. Chapter 6: The song and The surprise

_**Hey guys I'm back. I'm going to say now that I might not get to post as quick here in the next three weeks. At school I have exam finals in two weeks and I'm going to have tons of homework. But I will try my best to post a new chapter asap. :) OK anyway here is chapter six. **_

* * *

**Jace's POV**

"OK, OK calm down the winner is..." I said everyone seemed to lean in closer.

I smiled and then said, "Clarissa Fray. You are the winner please come down here."

She looked shocked. I don't think she thought she would win.

When Clary got down here I smiled then said, "Clary you look shocked you have anything to say?" into the mic.

"Umm yeah... Hey guys Umm I guess it's really cool that I won. I by far didn't think I would... Umm thanks." She said and handed me back my mic.

"OK I have a quick question for you guys. Several people had told me that Clary was one of the best singers here if not the best... Raise your hand if you agree with this please." I said into the mic with a slight smirk.

Almost everyone raised their hands minus about ten of them.

Clary once again looked shocked. I smiled but not a true smile only Clary could get those out of me.

"Anything to say about that Clary?" I asked looking at the small red head.

"Umm first I had no idea that so many of you knew me, much less heard me sing... wait I have a quick question... How many of ya'll have been in my music class between sixth grade and now?" The little red head said.

Almost all of them raised their hands excluding a few.

"That's what I thought well thanks for thinking I'm a good singer." Clary said handing the mic back to me.

"Wait now... Who wants to hear Clary sing a song?" I asked. Everyone erupted into a chorus of cheers.

I gave Clary a small real smile and handed the mic back to her.

"Can any of your friends play a guitar or the keyboard?" I asked her quietly.

She simply nodded her head and leaned over to me.

"Jace the instruments are in the music room will you go get them while I get some friends to come down here please." Clary whispered into my ear.

"Sure. What song do you have in mind?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." She answered with an evilly sweet smile.

_"Well then." I thought to myself._

I turned around and walked out of the gym to the music room I saw on my way to and from the auditorium.

The whole time I walked I thought about Clary and how she helped me earlier that night with my nightmare and how she had one of her own. We both had really crappy past. But honestly I think I liked Clary... No wait I mean I think I like like Clary maybe even more than that maybe I'm in love with her. I wonder how she feels.

I ended up in the music room and grabbed a guitar off the shelf I noticed that none of them were in cases except one. I walked over to it and saw it said Clary's name on it.

I smiled and continued over to the other shelf that had a keyboard on it. I grabbed that as well and walked back toward the gym the red head on my mind the whole time.

**Clary's POV**

I was surprised when Jace called out my name but now I know why. Pretty much everyone in this school has heard me sing at one point or another and I guess they all agree that I'm by far the best singer in the school.

I simply smiled when Jace asked them if they wanted a song. I knew the perfect song to sing. I walked up the bleachers quickly to my friends.

"Hey Izzy will you play the key board for me please. And Jordan will you play guitar please." I asked with my signature puppy dog face.

"Fine what song?" They ask.

I whispered them my song idea and they both agree we walk down to the gym floor again and Izzy and Jordan talk while I stare into space.

I was thinking about Jace and how he had a nightmare but helped me at the same time. I think I like Jace. But there is no way he feels the same... Or does he? I actually am starting to think that just maybe I was in love with this superstar.

Jace walked back in with a guitar and a key board. He set up the key board for Iz. Then handed the guitar to Jordan. Jace had a far away look I think he was lost in his thoughts like I was a second ago.

"Hey you ok Clary?" He asked as he slowly came back into focus.

"Yeah. I'm good will you get them quiet please." I asked covering my ears slightly.

Jace nodded and laughed then took my mic to get everyone to shut up.

"Hey everyone will you please be quiet so Clary can sing the song you wanted to hear?" Jace asked with a smirk in place.

Everyone slowly quieted down and Jace walked back to me handing me my mic. He leaned over and whispered, "Good luck." In my ear giving me a small glimpse of his true smile and a wink.

"Thanks." I mumble as he walks to the side of the gym to watch.

Izzy and Jordan started playing on my command. Then as I listened for the right note I started to sing. **_(A/N: Really quick this song is Fearless by Olivia Holt. :) Really good song :) ~M)_**

**You used to make my heart pound, just the thought of you**  
**You used to be a cold wind, always blowing through**  
**But I won't take it anymore, that's not what I came here for**

**I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead**  
**Got you running scared, I'm fearless**  
**I'm callin' you out, I'm taking you down**  
**Don't you come around, I'm fearless**

**Whoa, whoa**  
**I've got the upper hand now, and you're losing ground**  
**You never had to fight back, never lost around**  
**You see the gloves are coming off, tell me when you've had enough**  
**Yeah**

**Ready for a showdown, and we're face to face**  
**I think I'll rearrange it, put you in your place**  
**You don't get the best of me, check it, you're afraid of me**

**I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead**  
**Got you running scared, I'm fearless**  
**I'm callin' you out, I'm taking you down**  
**Don't you come around, I'm fearless, I'm fearless, I'm fearless**

**You used to make my heart pound, just the thought of you**  
**But now you're in the background, whatcha gonna do?**  
**Sound off if you hear this, we're feeling fearless, we're feeling fearless**

**I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead**  
**Got you running scared, I'm fearless**  
**I'm callin' you out, I'm taking you down**  
**Don't you come around, I'm fearless**

**I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead**  
**Got you running scared, I'm fearless**  
**I'm callin' you out, I'm taking you down**  
**Don't you come around, I'm fearless**

**I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead**  
**Got you running scared, I'm fearless**  
**I'm callin' you out, I'm taking you down**  
**Don't you come around, I'm fearless**

When I finished everyone stood up and started cheering. That was the first time I had ever performed for a huge crowd like this. I smiled, my heart beat had to be a million beats per second but not from fear from the thrill of that.

I motioned for everyone to quiet down and said, "Thanks that was amazing guys. I guess I need to go and get started writing with Jace. See ya'll later." With a final smile I handed Iz the mic and walked over to Jace and Johnathan who were both smiling and together we walked outside.

"Clary you were absolutely amazing out there. I have a quick question were you nervous at all?" Jace asked once we were in the limo.

"No not really. Well maybe a little at first but only the first few seconds." I answered honestly.

"How did you do it with out being nervous or terrified? Didn't all the people staring at you bother you?" Jace asked looking shocked.

"I don't really know why I didn't get that scared but I didn't." I answered looking down. Although when I think about it I know exactly why I wasn't nervous. It was cause I was thinking about Jace. I didn't know why but that chased my fears away.

**Jace's POV**

I was amazed by this girl. I didn't think she would so willingly went up there and sang in front of 700+ kids and then said she wasn't nervous.

_"By the angel how the hell did she do that? I was absolutely terrified the first time I performed in front of a group that small." I thought to myself._

I asked her but she said she didn't know. I was happy that she really was the best singer cause now we can bond some more.

I couldn't believe the girl who had a horrible past that hasn't truly ended and had a nightmare just last night is the same girl who just went out there and sang.

I smiled a bit at that fact.

"So Clary do you have any ideas for a song?" I asked

"Umm well I have a couple of song ideas in my sketch pad. Which is at the house so I will show you them there." Clary told me.

I nodded my head and looked out the window. I saw we were already almost to the house.

"Clary we are here." I said after a minute or two.

"OK lets go the book is in my room. You can come in." She said walking inside and up to the third flight. I looked over at John and he just nodded his head.

I smiled at him and followed Clary upstairs. I think John might be able to tell that I like her but I'm not going to ask if he does know.

**Clary's POV**

I walked into the house with Jace and John behind me. I told Jace he could come up to my room and then walked upstairs.

I didn't wait to see if Jace was following or not. I walked all the way up to my room and got to the door. I always kept my room locked if I wasn't in there. The only other key is inside the wall behind a picture frame next to the door. Only Izzy, Mayrse and myself know about it.

I bent down uniting the key I tied my shoelace around. I heard a laugh behind me. I turned around and saw Jace.

"What?" I asked finally getting the key untied and unlocking my door.

"You lock your door when you leave? Why?" Jace asked smiling slightly.

"Cause I don't want Alec or Max or Magnus or any of my other friends in my room when I'm not in there. The only people who know where the extra key is is Izzy, Mayrse and myself. So yeah." I said smiling myself.

"Well ok then I see your point. Good idea with the whole key in the shoelace thing." Jace said following me into my room.

"You can sit on the bed." I said pointing to it. He nodded and sat down.

I walked to my bag and dug in there until I found my sketch pad.

"OK here are the ideas." I said flipping to the other half of the book where all my song ideas were. Then I handed it to him.

After a couple of minutes of Jace reading my songs he says, "I like the one about the love at first sight thing." Jace said smiling.

I smiled, I was hoping he would pick that song. "Yeah so do you want to use that one?" I asked taking a seat beside him.

"Yeah but I have a couple of things I want to add to it." Jace said.

So together we worked on the song for about 30 minutes. We had the main parts of the song done already so we decided a break was needed.

"SO what do you want to do for the rest of the day? I have an idea but you first." Jace asked laying back onto the bed.

I also fell back and looked over at him. _"Wait holy crap Jace is in my room laying on my bed with me next to him!" I though to myself._

"Umm I don't know or really care as long as its not boring. What's your idea?" I asked him smiling slightly.

"Well you will just have to see. Does Izzy or Alec have a car that is here?" Jace asked. I had left my bike at school.

"Yeah Alec's car is in the garage and I'm the only one who knows where the keys are and has permission to drive it so said Alec at least." I said getting up and putting my shoes back on. I had taken them off when we started on the song.

"OK so can I be an acceptation to this rule seeing that this is going to be a surprise plan and I need to drive?" Jace said also putting his shoes back on.

"Yeah I won't tell anyone and I doubt Alec will notice. Cause I mean he is at Magnus's house almost all the time." I had said the last part in a whisper but Jace heard me and gave me a questioning look.

"Umm who is Magnus Clary?" Jace asked.

"Magnus is Alec's boyfriend. Yes he is gay." I say

"Really? Well ok then." Jace said.

"Yeah well I have known for four years now. Since seventh grade. Don't judge him he has had it harder than anyone. He didn't actually come out to his parents and Max and Iz until two years ago. I only know cause he had a nightmare about telling his parents and them kicking him out and I found him thrashing around so he decided to go ahead and tell me about it and his nightmare. So yeah." I said standing up for Alec.

"Hey ok I wasn't judging him in the first place. Actually I think it's cool that he doesn't care what other people think anymore and just came out and said it." Jace said blushing slightly.

"Wait you aren't gay are you?" I said

"What no no no defiantly not. I was just saying that its cool he came out even if it took him forever." Jace said giving me a true smile this time.

"OK good just making sure." I said smiling right back.

"So you ready to go?" He asked getting up and offering me his hand.

"Yeah." I said accepting the help up.

When I touched his hand I felt an electric shock go through me. He must have felt it to considering the look on his face.

I smiled slightly then pulled Jace by the arm down to the garage.

I let go of Jace's arm and walked over to the picture frame by the garage door. I slid it to the side and grabbed Alec's keys from behind it.

I looked over to Jace who looked curious. I motioned for him to come over here.

"How does that work?" Jace asked.

"I'm not sure but it does." I answered sliding the frame back in place tossing Jace the keys.

He caught them effortlessly. "Which ones Alec's?" Jace asked walking into the garage.

"It's the royal blue jeep." I said pointing to the jeep in the corner.

We got in the car and started off.

"OK we are almost there. Put this on Clary." Jace said at a stop light handing me a blindfold.

"Why?" I whined.

"This is supposed to be a surprise." He answered.

I took the blindfold and put it on. Five minutes later Jace stopped the jeep and I heard my door open.

"OK I have opened your door. I'm going to take your hand and help you out. OK?" Jace asked me.

I nodded my head and Jace took my hand. I felt the electric shock go through my hand again. I started to fall when my foot missed the step. I felt strong arms catch me and hold me for a second before they let me down.

Then I relished it was Jace who caught me.

He put his hands on my shoulders and led me over to the entrance of where ever we were.

When we stopped he said, "OK on the count of three I'm going to take your blindfold off." I nodded my head and listened to him count.

"One, Two, Three." He said taking the blindfold off. When I saw where we were. I gasped with excitement and because I was absolutely terrified.

All of a sudden I felt extremely dizzy.

"Jace I'm dizzy can we sit dow..." I started saying before I had to lean into Jace to keep myself from passing out. Then everything went black.

* * *

_**And that my friends is chapter six. I know I know what happened to Clary? Well I guess you will have to wait and see. I know I promised Clace in this one but It wasn't the way it worked out. But It should be true Clace in maybe the next chapter. Sorry this one took forever at school we are getting ready for EOC's next week and final exams the next week. Plus I have had hw in almost every one of my clases. So again sorry. :) I will post as soon as I can. Please review. Also I would like to have five new reviews before I post the next chapter it is not required but it would be nice :) ~M**_


	7. Chapter 7: The sunset

_**Hey guys. This is chapter seven. I hope you like it. Maybe a little Clace will be in it :). OK here you go :). ~M**_

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I look at Clary as I take the blindfold off. I was smiling expecting her to like it. Then when she sees where we are she goes extremely pale. "Clary?" I tried saying then Clary starts looking dizzy.

"Jace I feel dizzy can we sit dow...?" Clary started to say before she leaned against me.

"Clary?" I tried again. She was shaking horrible. This is probably what I look like when I'm in one of my panic attacks.

Then Clary collapsed but just before she hit her head I caught her. I picked her up carefully and carried her to park bench near us. I was trying really hard to act calm but it was almost impossible.

I layed her down on the bench and bent down beside her. I take her pulse which is quicker than normal.

"Clary please wake back up." I said after about five minutes. I was starting to freak out now. I had a plan for the perfect evening but now this happened I wonder whats wrong and if it has something to do with her past.

"Clary please, Please." I'm bagging now. I can feel it I'm on the verge of tears. Then I feel her move slightly.

I look up as my head was bowed at the moment and look at her. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I looked at her and looked at her. I felt her start thrashing.

Oh that makes since she went into a kind of flashback thing.

"Clary, Hey Clary it's ok. Your here with me. Wake up please." I say over and over again

**Clary's POV**

I felt myself start to fall then everything went black.

What was going on.

Wait I know, it must be one of my flashback things. Shit if it is I won't wake up for awhile.

Then my dad the one I'm terrified of steps out of the shadows.

"Hello Clarissa. I think you have been very good lately. How would you and Johnathan and Caleb like to go to the amusement park with me?" My dad asks.

I was confused why is he acting so nice?

But I said in my small four year old voice, "Of course daddy. That sounds like so much fun."

"Now Clarissa what did I say about calling me that?" MY father asks in his scolding voice. I know I flinched slightly.

"Not to father. I'm sorry father. May I go tell Caleb and Johnathan father?" I ask innocently.

"Go." Is all he said.

Everything went black again for a while then we were back home after the amusement park.

"Oh father I had so much fun at the amusement park to day. Thank you so much for taking us there father." I said to him.

He turns around slowly and slaps me hard on the cheek.

"Clarissa can you not be quiet. I have a massive head ace from my hangover." He said slapping me again.

"But father..." I try to say.

Then he starts beating me up. Eventually I'm on the ground unable to move cause it hurts so bad. I just layed there and cried.

Then everything went black again might I add.

I slowly wake up. I was at the same amusement park that I was in my flashback thing. Then I relished that some one is crying. At first I thought it was me then I relished it was someone else.

I remembered that Jace had brought me here for a surprise. Was it him who was crying?

"Jace?" I asked. My voice was very small.

I felt someone gasp and look to the side. Jace had his head bowed onto my arm and was crying I don't think he heard me.

"Jace, Hey Jace I'm up." I said a little louder this time.

"What... OH my god Clary I'm so so so sorry. I didn't know it would do anything like that to you. What actually happened I still don't completely understand it." Jace said tears still rolling down his face.

"Well when I was four my dad took me and Caleb and John to this amusement park for a reward. When we got home later I started talking about how much fun I had. He turned around and slapped me telling me to shut up I tried talking again and he started beating me up eventally I was on the ground crying and unable to move cause it hurt so bad. When I was older before Caleb died I would go into flashbacks at random if I saw something that was related to something bad that had happened. It only got worse when Caleb died. I had got it pretty much controlled until John died it only lasted for about a month before I had it under control again. I haven't had a black out in almost two years. I don't know why I just had one. I'm so sorry Jace." I said sitting up and pulling Jace onto the bench and hugging him

"Clary... It's my fault. I'm the one who should be apologizing not you." Jace said to me pulling back.

"Jace no it's fine I'm actually excited I haven't been here since I was four. Which was thirteen years ago. Can we go in now and forget this happened?" I asked pulling Jace up.

"Yeah. Come on." Jace said walking with me to the entrance. He pulled his wallet out and paid for us.

"So what first?" He asked.

* * *

**Small time skip this is about an hour or so later**

* * *

We had ridden almost everything. We were walking around trying to decide what to ride last before we left.

"OH I know come on. Jace said grabbing my wrist and pulling me along.

We ended up in line for the Ferris wheel.

When we got on we went straight to the top and stopped.

"Clary, I have a question." Jace asks looking me on the eyes.

"Yes?" I ask back staring into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Who do you like?" He says in a quiet voice like he's scared of the answer.

Is it possible that he likes me too?

"Umm well..." I started saying

"Clary just say it quickly." Jace said.

"WellthepersonIlikeisrigthhereyouaretheguyIlikeJace." I said this really quick.

Jace looked shocked at first then smiled slightly.

"You like me?" Jace asked.

I nodded my head blushing.

"By the angel Clary I like you too." Jace said smiling fully now. He looks straight at me and rests his hand on my cheek.

I smile and say, "Really? I didn't know or I would have said something earlier."

Jace just nodded his head smiling. He slowly leans in closing his eyes. I do the same then our lips meet. The kiss is gentle and sweet. Jace pulls back slightly and touches his forehead to mine.

"Clary you do not know how long I have wanted to do that." Jace said after a minute.

I smile and lean back slightly. Jace does the same wrapping his arm around my waist. I lay my head on his shoulder and smile. The sun is setting in the distance.

"Look Clare, That's your favorite color right?" Jace asked looking down at me.

"Yes, it is." I say with a smile.

Today was perfect, even with me having a black out.

After we got off the ride me and Jace went back to Alec's jeep, and went home.

When we got there I checked my phone. I had two calls from my mom.

I told Jace to go up to my room. I handed him my key and he walked off. I dialed my mom's number and she answered right away.

**Clary honey good. I wanted to tell you that me and Luke are going on a business trip tomorrow so you will be staying with Izzy. **

**OK mom that sounds good. Thanks for letting me know. Can I stay again tonight too?**

**Yes you can we need to pack anyway. Love you honey.**

**Love ya too mom.**

I hang up the phone and head upstairs. I was about to walk up the final set of stairs when I here someone say my name.

"Clary is that you?" I here Izzy call from her room.

"Yeah it is." I say back.

"Come here then." She said.

I walked to her room and opened the door.

"Hey Iz. What's up?" I asked as I walked in.

"Did your mom tell you that you are staying here?" Izzy asked.

I nodded then thought about Jace. I need to tell Izzy. I think she was planing on setting me up with him anyway.

"OK you are my best friend close enough to be sister right?" I ask.

"Of course!" Izzy said.

"OK well I'm going to go into girly girl mode for a little bit." I said.

Izzy gave me a confused look but didn't say anything so I continued.

"I think me and Jace are dating now." I said with a smile creeping onto my face.

"BY THE ANGEL CLARY, WHEN AND HOW DID THIS HAPPEN. YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW CLARISSA!" She whisper yelled. I wince a little at my full name.

"OK, ok so he took me to the amusement park today. We rode a couple of rides and then went on the Ferris wheel. It stopped at the top and Jace looks at me and asks who I like. So I told him that I like him and he smiles. Then we ended up kissing and when we pulled back the sun was setting and we watched the sun set from the top of the wheel and then we came back. I think that's it. Oh wait and he is in my room waiting." I said smiling bigger and bigger.

"OH MY GOD CLARY. I'm so happy for you. Go and spend some time with your man. I will call Simon then maybe we can go on a double date, or go clubbing." Izzy said smiling at the end.

I smiled and laughed at Izzy. Then got up and left, heading upstairs to see my golden boy.

* * *

_**There is chapter seven. I hope ya'll liked it. I told you I would put a little Clace in there. Please review! I need your opinions please. I would like to have five new reviews before I post the next chapter. I will post it anyways but it would be nice. :) Anyways loves ya'll. I'm out :) ~M**_


	8. not really AN sorry :)

_**REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**_

_**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I have had some great reviews on here but I really need some opinions I think in the next chapter they are going to play truth or dare. What do you think? I really really need opinions please. I have already started on the next chapter it will probably be up tomorrow or the day after but I wanted to say that I really need some ideas please ! OK anyways please don't kill me :) ~M**_


	9. Chapter 9: ideas

_**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I know it's been a while since my last post I have been kinda busy. Anyways Here is chapter eight :) Hope you like it. :) ~M**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I walked out of Izzy's room and upstairs to see my golden boy.

I get up to the third floor where it's only me, Max and Jace now. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me.

"Hey Jace." I said walking over to my bed and falling down on it.

"Hey Clare-Bear so we need to talk about earlier don't we?" Jace asks nervously.

"Umm probably but I don't really want to. I guess we have to though." I say going back and forth with my thoughts.

"OK well what are we now?" Jace asks.

"I don't really know..." I say slowly.

"Well I guess I should ask you out first." Jace mumbles to himself but I heard him.

"OK." I said looking at him.

"Well Clarissa Fray would you go out with me?" Jace asks.

That's when I get an idea we should play truth or dare later so I can dare him to go out with me.

"Well can I think about it?" I ask.

"Sure. Come here." Jace said pulling me into a hug.

Just as Jace hugged me Izzy came running upstairs.

"CLARY SIMON SA..." Izzy started yelling as she came up the stairs and into my room.

Izzy just stands there and gapes at us.

"Did you not tell her?" Jace whispers in my ear.

I lean up and whisper, "Yes I actually did. I guess she didn't really believe me."

When I look up Jace has a small smile playing at his lips.

"Izzy honey close your mouth your going to catch bugs." I said smirking at her.

She closes her mouth and then said, "I was saying that Simon agreed to come over and I wanted to see if you wanted to invite anyone else."

"Umm invite Magnus and Alec. Hmm not Maia and Jordan though they will just make out the whole time. How about Lilyanna, Will, Sebastian, Kylie, Tris and Toby... oh and Skye." I say looking over at her.

"OK you get Lilyanna, Kylie, Tris, Toby and Skye and I will get the rest." Izzy said

I nod and grab my phone to text everyone.

When I'm done I look over to Izzy and say, "Are we going to play truth or dare?"

"OH yeah that sounds fun. Jace are you going to join us?" Izzy ask

Jace nods and smiles at me. I smile back and look back to Izzy.

"Iz you better go get ready. Do you want to play our special way?" I ask.

"Why of course. You better explain to Jace then come down to my room cause I'm getting you ready. Tell everyone to be here in one hour." Izzy said smiling then turning and running downstairs.

"What was that?" Jace asked looking at me with his head tilted slightly clearly confused.

"Well that was the usual Izzy I'm surprised she didn't do this earlier honestly. " I said with a shrug.

"Well ok then. So how do you play this so called special way of truth or dare?" Jace asked me.

"OK well me and Izzy have been playing truth or dare with a twist since seventh grade, a year after I meet her. The rules are if you don't want to do a truth or a dare you have to take a piece of clothing off and socks and shoes don't count." I explained.

"Wow. You know that actually sounds fun. I guess I need to layer up though huh?" Jace laughs.

"Yeah but no double shirts only a jacket over that." I said pointing to what he was already wearing.

"What about you then?" Jace asked looking me up and down.

"Well if you didn't just hear Iz, she is getting me ready. Sooo there is honestly no telling what I will end up in." I said laughing slightly.

"OK. I gues..." Jace starts to say.

"CLARY GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE SO I CAN GET YOU READY!" Izzy shouts from her room.

"Speaking of the demon..." I said mumbling to myself but Jace heard me and laughed. I glare at him and he just laughs more.

"Go get ready asshole." I said shoving him toward the door.

He mumbled something and walked out the door. I smiled and walked downstairs to Izzy's room.

"OK fine Izzy I'm here what are you doing to me?" I ask simply walking into her room.

"Oh be quiet it's a surprise. No looking into the mirror until I'm done understood?" Izzy ask pulling me down to sit on her bed.

"Uggg fine whatever. Outfit first right?" I ask. This is probably the millionth time I have had to suffer through this. I'm honestly surprised I'm not used to it by now.

"Yep." Izzy said popping her p.

She walks to her closet and starts digging through her clothes. She settles on a pair of leggings with a skirt and a cute flowy shirt with a tank top underneath.

"Go put this on now and when you come back in I will do your make-up then hair, Just like usual." Izzy said tossing me the clothes.

I walked into the bathroom and put on the clothes. The leggings were black and the skirt a dark gray. The shirt was a dark gray at the top and faded to a light gray at the bottom.

I walked back out a couple of seconds later and sat in the chair Izzy pointed to without saying anything.

I knew we were playing truth or dare which is why Izzy was layering me up but still.

"OK Iz I think this is enough layers." I said smiling.

"Yeah, Yeah just sit down and shut up." Izzy said digging through her make-up bag.

"Hey I'm already sitting down. Thank you." I said laughing

"What ev. So hmm I think that a light gray with a touch of black as far as eye-shadow will look awesome. Hmm ok eye-liner and mascara. Good." Izzy talks to herself.

Izzy put the make-up on me and then fixed my hair. _**(A/N: Her hair is fixed the same way Iz did it in the movie if ya'll have seen it ~M)**_

"There perfect. Now we aren't going to let anyone see you until they are all here." Izzy said. So I walked over to the bed and sat down.

Izzy went and got dressed layering up just like me. She sat down and started putting on her make-up.

"OK so... are you and Jace dating or what?" Izzy asks me.

"Well I was hoping we were going to play truth or dare cause he asked me out right before you came upstairs then I came up with an idea so I asked him if I could think about it, he said sure. Then he hugged me. So no for the moment we aren't." I answered.

"What! What is your idea?" Izzy asked turning around with a shocked look.

"Well someone dare me to kiss someone else so he gets jealous then either I dare him or he dares me to go out with the other. What ya think?" I asked.

"That is an amazing idea Clary!" Izzy said finishing her make-up. She quickly did her hair then stood up and walked over to me.

"OK Clare how much time did that take?" Izzy asks sitting beside me.

"Umm forty-five minutes. I think you should go get the lunge ready." I said smiling.

"Yeah ok. You stay put. No one is aloud to see you until the game starts." Izzy said getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

**_OK so I wasn't planing on stopping there but oh well. Thanks for all the reviews I still need some more ideas please. So review :) The next chapter will be up asap. Well see ya later bye :) ~M_**


	10. Chapter 10: truth or dare part one

_**Hey guys. This is actually chapter eight :) Hope ya like it. :) By the way I have forgot to do this but this one goes for the chapters before and after this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments :( **_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"Stay in here. No one can see you until the party starts." Izzy said walking out of the room.

"Gahhh." I groan.

This is going to be a very boring fifteen minutes or so.

**Jace's POV**

I wanted to talk to Clary before all of her friends get here.

I wonder why she asked if she could think about it. I thought she liked me.

I saw Izzy walking into a room that must be the lounge. She was all dressed up which means Clary should be ready too.

"Hey Izzy!" I yell down the hall.

"What oh Jace do you need something?" Izzy asked me.

"Umm well do you know where Clary is? I need to talk to her about something." I said looking down.

"Nope you aren't allowed to see her until the game starts and neither is anyone else. She is locked up in my bedroom. Well if you don't mind please help me rearrange this room for truth or dare." Izzy said with a wicked smile.

"Sure." I said walking into the room to help her move the couches and chairs to the wall. In about ten minutes we were done.

"Well thanks Jace people should be here in like five minutes. Why don't you go find John and see if he wants to play. I'm going downstairs to wait at the door." Izzy said turning and running downstairs.

I honestly had no idea how she could run in those five inch heels.

I decided to go over to John's door and knock.

"Come in." I hear. So I open the door and walk inside.

"Hey bud do you want to play truth or dare with em and the girls and some of their friends?" I asked

"Yeah sure." He answered.

"By the way layer up it's a special version where if we don't want to do the truth or dare you have to take off a piece of clothing." I say walking out

I heard a knock on the door downstairs and know that people are here now.

I decided to go ahead into the lounge where we are playing. I sit down and save a seat for Clary even though we aren't dating... yet.

**Izzy's POV**

I was standing by the door waiting for people to get here.

I hear a knock and open the door to see Lilyanna, Skye, Kylie and Tris come in.

"Hey girls. Go on up to the lounge that's where we are playing. By the way Jace is up there." I said and let them walk upstairs.

About five minutes later Will, Seb, and Toby come in.

"Hey guys you know where to go." I said smiling.

About a minute and a half later Simon comes in without knocking.

"Hey baby." I said giving him a quick kiss.

"Come on let's go upstairs Alec and Magnus can let themselves in." I said pulling him upstairs to the lounge with me.

"Wait you go ahead. I have to go to my room cause Clary is still locked in there. Text me when Alec and Magnus get here." I said smiling slightly. I turn around and go to my room.

**Clary's POV**

This is so boring. I mean I have been in here for like twenty minutes. I hear footsteps coming toward the door. Maybe that's Izzy coming to get me.

Just then Iz came in and sat down with me.

"Thank the angel. Please tell me I can get out of here now?" I said looking at her.

"Umm not quit yet we have to wait until Alec and Magnus get here." Iz answered.

"Dang it." I said slumping back down.

"Wait never mind Si just said they got here. You have your phone right?" Izzy asks.

"Yeah why Iz?" I ask back.

"Stay here while I go up. I will text you in like three minutes telling you to come up. Please it will make your entrance dramatic." Izzy said giving me the puppy dog look.

"Fine go." I said shoving her to the door. She got up and left. I sit back and wait for Iz to text me.

**Izzy's POV**

I ran upstairs to the lounge where everyone was sitting in the circle.

"OK guys, who is ready to play the game?" I ask taking a seat next to Si. I look over and see Jace has a spot open next o him and it's the only spot left guess Clary will be sitting there.

"Wait hold up a second. I thought you said Clary was here?" Seb asks.

"Well she is actually hang on she is making a big entrance cause of me. She is probably mad at me. Oh well." I say texting Clary really quick.**  
**

She doesn't reply but I here her coming up the stairs.

She walks in and says, "I'm here." With a big smile. She looks exactly like she did when she walked into my house the other day. Everyone laughs like crazy.

"OK, ok calm down. Let's start the game of truth or dare. By the way I think most of ya'll know the rules but for the ones who don't the rules are if you don't want to answer or do a dare or truth then you take off a piece of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count." I explained.

Everyone nodded and had really big smiles. Clary was still standing by the door.

"Clary sit down already so we can start.

"Hmm oh right sorry." Clary said looking around to find a seat.

"Hey Clary you can sit next to me." Seb said patting a spot next to him.

I have known that Seb had a crush on Clary for a while now, but Clary doesn't know about it. The only problem is that Clary and Jace like each other. Speaking of Jace I look over and see that he is really mad.

**Jace's POV**

I was so mad. That Sebastian guy is totally hitting on my girl. Wait she isn't mine yet. She said she needed to think about it. Is that why? Are her and this guy dating or something?

"OK I will start." Izzy says.

We all nod and I try to shack off the anger.

"Umm Skye truth or dare." Izzy said. I didn't know who Skye was until she answered truth.

"Umm who is the cutest guy in this room?" Izzy asks probably going easy to start with.

"Umm John." She whispers but I hear her and smile.

"What? Don't mumble Skye." Izzy said.

"John is the cutest gut in the room! Happy?" Skye says loudly this time. She blushes and so does John clearly he likes her.

"Umm Clary truth or dare?" Skye ask.

"Dare." Clary answers easily.

"Hmm oh I got one I dare you to kiss Seb on the cheek." Skye says. Well shit I thought to myself.

"Umm ok." Clary said leaning over and kissing Seb on the cheek.

Seb smiles really big and Clary blushes as she sits back down.

"Umm Alec truth or dare?" She asks.

He mumbles dare.

"OK good. Go play seven minutes in heaven with Maggy." she smiles.

"Wow Clare thanks for that." Alec mumbles as he gets up and grabs a sparkly dudes hand who was sitting next to him. Wait I thought Maggy would be a girl.

"Clary sweetheart please do me a favor and never ever in your life call me Maggy again." The guy said.

"OK favor done Magnus." She said smiling.

Together the boys went into the closet and Izzy set a timer for seven minutes.

A little while later they came out and Alec's shirt was messed up as well as his hair same with Magnus.

We all laugh at them as they sit back down holding hands. Alec is blushing like crazy as he says, "John truth or dare?"

"Dare." John answered a little unsure.

"Umm I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room and sit next to her for the rest of the game." Alec said.

"OK." John said and getting up walking over to where Clary and Seb were sitting. Ah hell no he is not going to kiss here. Then he turned and pulled Skye to her feet and kissed her. He pulled back and then sat down next to her smiling like an idiot. She was blushing like crazy and smiling as well.

"OK Umm Toby you know the question." John said

"Dare." Toby said.

"OK umm play seven minutes in heaven with Tris." John said.

Toby looks nervous and Tris is blushing but they got up anyway and went to the closet.

"Hang on lets go to a bed room Tris." Toby said looking slightly panicked.

Well maybe he is like claustrophobic or something.

A little bit later they came back in and Toby says, "Seb?"

"Dare." He answers

Toby leans over and whispers something into his ear. Sebastian smiled really big and leaned over to Clary. He proceeded to make out with Clary.\

I felt myself start to shake out of anger.

"I will be back." I said getting up and walking out of the room.

I didn't know where I was going but I ended up in Clary's room. God I was so jelious right now.

_Am I being stupid? I mean she isn't even my girlfriend yet. Oh well I will just hang in here for a while until I calm down._

**Seb's POV**

When Toby and Tris came back Toby asked me truth or dare and I easily answer dare.

Toby leaned over ad whispered the dare into my ear.

I couldn't help but smile when he finished.

I leaned over to Clary who was sitting next to me and started to make out with her.

I have waited so so long to do this. I have had a crush on Clary since eighth grade.

I heard someone get up and walk out of the room. I slowly pulled back from Clary and smiled at her. She just looked away toward the door.

So I deiced to look around to see who got up and walked out. It was Jace, Oh well he was probably just jelious.

After a minute or two Clary got up and said, "Give me a minute I will be right back. Go ahead with out me."

Well dang it, I don't want to continue without her. She is the whole reason I came.

**Clary's POV**

I could not believe Seb just did that. I mean I kinda figured he had a crush on me but still.

_Oh well I have some awesome payback but first I need to get Jace back in here._

"Give me a minute I will be right back. Go ahead without me." I said then got up and left.

I don't know where Jace would be but I will start with his and my rooms.

* * *

_**OK I'm going to go ahead and stop there. I hope you enjoyed it. This is only the first part of truth or dare it is not done. So please review for the next chapter if you have opinions or ideas. :) Next chapter will be up soon. :) Well bye bye. ~M**_


	11. Chapter 11: OUCH!

_**Hey again. :) So when I left Clary went after Jace. So here is the next chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I walk upstairs to Jace's room first. I try to open the door but it's locked. I knock on the door and there is no answer. Well maybe he isn't in here. Might as well try my room too.

I walked over to my door and open it. It was already unlocked so someone had to be in here. I look over and see Jace sitting at my desk with his head in his hands.

"Hey Jace..." I start out.

He looked up and gave me a sad smile.

"Hey." He says

"I'm so so so sorry about that. I really don't like him at all. I promise." I said looking down.

"Clary it wasn't your fault it was that dumb asses fault." Jace said looking into my eyes.

"Yeah well... Just don't do anything stupid. I have revenge but I need you down there to do it." I said.

"Well no promises on the stupid part but I will be down there in a second." Jace said. He started to look angry. I had a bad feeling about this.

I nod my head and walk back to the lounge.

When I walk in Seb says, "Hey come sit by my babe."

Just then Jace came down and heard him. I could see him shaking out of anger.

Jace walks over to Seb who was standing like everyone else. Jace doesn't say anything just stands there glaring into Seb's face for a minute.

By now everyone is quiet and staring at the two boys in the center of the room.

"What are you looking at ?" Seb taunts.

"A ass." Jace answers anger still radiating off him. That's when he lunges at Seb and punches him in the face. They start fitting back and forth. They ended up on the ground rolling back and forth.

It went a little like this.

Jace on top, punch, Seb rolls and gets on top, punch and over and over. They eventually get up and continue punching and kicking each other.

I was frozen in shock. When I finally was able to move Seb had blood running down his face and Jace had a busted lip.

I walked over to them as they continued punching and kicking everyone else was still in shock.

I walk right in between them and I see Jace stop when he sees me. On the other hand Seb didn't i get punched right in the nose and then kicked in the gut.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I say before I choke on a little blood that must have been coming from my nose where Seb punched me.

Seb seems to realize what he did but then looks over at Jace a lunges toward him continuing to punch and kick. Jace fought back more for self defense rather than anger this time. They end up on the ground again.

Now John and Alec have seemed to come to and run over to them. John takes Jace by the shoulders and pulls him back as Alec does the same to Seb.

Jace stops as soon as John pulls him away, but Seb fights Alec. Trying to get out.

Eventually he stops and sits down.

I slowly get up off the ground, groaning slightly cause of the kick to the stomach I took. I walk over to the closet and grab a couple of red towels. One for me and one for Jace and Seb.

I walk over to Jace first handing John the towel.

"Alec here." I said tossing Alec the other towel.

I forgot that I was injured until Izzy gasps and runs over to me.

"Oh my gosh Clary! Are you ok?" Izzy asks.

"I think so. How bad is the blood coming from my nose. For the moment it's num." I said

"Umm there is a lot of blood but it is a lighter color so I think you will be fine. Here give me the rag." She says taking it out of my hand.

I suddenly feel really dizzy and slump back down to the ground. I look at Iz who has a worried look on her face.

"I'm ok Iz. Just a little dizzy. How bad are the boys?" I ask.

"Umm we think Seb has a broken nose and jaw and Jace just has a busted lip and a couple of bruises." Izzy said smiling slightly.

"OK." Is all I said before everything went black.

**Jace's POV**

During the fight all I could see was red. I was so angry at that idiot.

After a while of beating each other Clary walks in between us. I stopped as soon as I saw her but Seb didn't. He punched her straight in the nose and then kicked her in the gut.

She fell onto the ground and yelled, "Stop it both of you!"

Seb seemed to realize what he did but then lunged at me and continues to punch and kick me. I wasn't angry about the kissing thing anymore. Now all I really cared about was the fact that Clary was hurt. So I punched him a couple of times and wrestled him around mainly for self defense.

Eventually Alec and John pull us apart and I stop as soon as I'm pulled away. Seb on the other hand didn't and fought against Alec for a while.

I wanted to see if Clary was ok but I was dizzy so I just sat down in front of the couch and layed my head back.

I layed my head where I could see Clary. I saw her slowly get up. I also heard her groan probably from were Seb kicked her. She walked over to the closet and grab three red rags out. She limped over and tossed John a rag. Then turned around and threw one to Alec.

Clary just stands there looking lost in her thoughts. When she does that she is so cute.

Izzy walks over to her and talks to her then takes the rag out of her hand and started cleaning the blood. Izzy pulled back a little and turned around looking at me and Seb. Then back to Clary as she sunk back to the ground.

I was worried about her but my vision started to become blurry. Maybe I was going to pass out. I wasn't injured that bad though. But I am dizzy still.

I was thinking these and I see Clary slump against the ground with her eyes closed, she must have passed out. Then I start to slip away to join her and everything goes black.

**Izzy's POV**

Clary slumped to the ground and I bent down next to her. I look over and see that Jace has done the same but he is leaning against the couch. I look to where Alec is taking care of Seb and see him on the ground as well.

I look back to Clary trying to figure out what the heck to do with her.

"Hey who all is going to stay and help out. Someone needs to take Seb home and take care of him. I don't want to see him again. Plus I need help with Clary and Jace please. We can continue the game later. Wait no never mind let Seb take a spare bedroom Clary has some kind if revenge in mind and I'm sure it's good. Everyone who doesn't want to help come back in like an hour and a half." I said in a commanding voice.

Simon and Alec picked up Seb and carried him to a bedroom near here.

When they came back we had them, me, Toby, Tris, John and Skye left. Everyone else went to the park or went home.

"OK Alec, Si ya'll go ahead and clean up Seb. You might want to bandage his nose. Toby, John will you take Jace to his room and stay with hi. Get him cleaned up as well." I said.

They all got up and left Toby and John carrying Jace in between them.

"OK Tris and Skye ya'll get to help me with Clary." I said smiling and walking over to my best friend who tried to stop a fight that was over her and get injured cause one of the idiots fighting couldn't control himself it was sad.

"Be careful she got kicked pretty hard and I think her nose might be broke but I'm not sure." I said looking at the blood on her face.

I sake my head and Skye and Tris help me get her up and together we carried her to her room.

* * *

**_OK_****_ there you go. :) I know, I know what happens to them? Don't worry next chapter will be up soon. :) Well anyways please review:) I need suggestions and opinions please. :) Well anyways I'm out peace. :) ~M_**


	12. Chapter 12: waking up

_**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry that took forever, I have had a busy week all of the exams are next week and we have been crazy busy this week studying for it. I found out that I don't have to take any of my exams other than JROTC so I'm happy and that means I did all that work for nothing. My Christmas break starts a little earlier than everyone else's cause of that. Anyways I only got 2 new reviews for the last chapter, I need more reviews this time. So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. :) ~M**_

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I woke up and my body was aching. I don't remember what happened and I have a massive headache. I slowly open my eyes and try to sit up just to fall back down.

I look around instead, I see that John and Toby sitting in chairs beside the bed. I look ariund the room and it looks like my room. I feel safer if only I could remember exactly what happened.

"Hey he's awake John." Toby said nudging John.

John looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Jace. Do you remember what happened?" John asked me.

"Not really but I'm sure a few key words will help. Don't tell me everything." I answered cause I wanted to figure this out by myself.

"OK. Hmm let's see Clary, Seb, kiss, and fight are the words I'm giving you." John says.

It slowly comes back to me. We were playing truth or dare. Seb kissed Clary I got mad, Clary talked to me, We walked back in, Seb said something and I got mad, then red is all I could see, Clary gets between I stop Seb doesn't, Clary gets hurt, Seb launched at me, then was pulled away by Alec and me by John, then there was pain and then black.

That was what happened I got jealous and attacked Seb then Seb hurt Clary that's all I really need to know.

"John please by the angel tell me Clary is all right." I said after a minute.

"So every thing has came back then? Clary is in her room still blacked out as far as I know." John answers.

"Yes I remember. What about Seb I didn't like kill him did I?" I said now suddenly worried.

"NO Jace you didn't Seb is down in a room by the lounge getting took care of by Si and Alec." Toby answered me with a slight smile.

"Well who is taking care of Clary?" I ask

"Izzy, Skye, and Tris." John answered.

I nod my head and then slowly sit up.

"Umm where do you think you are going?" John asks

"To see Clary. I have to make sure she is all right. I'm not badly injured or anything am I?" I asked still sitting in the bad.

"No you only have bruises but you might be sore. Seb has a broke nose and Clary got punched in the nose and kicked really hard in the stomach but I don;t think her nose is broke." Toby answered.

"Oh and you have a busted lip." John adds.

I nod and then get up off the bed.

"You said Clary was in her room right?" I asked

They both nodded and I walked out of my room and to Clary's room.

I open the door and see Tris and Skye in chairs on the wall across from the bed and Iz in a chair right next to Clary.

They look up at me and Iz smiles slightly.

"I'm glad to see you are ok. Here sit down." Iz said getting up from the chair and moving to the other side of Clary's bed.

"Is she ok?" I ask as I take a seat.

"I guess so. I mean her nose isn't broke but I haven't looked at her stomach yet. I was going to wait until she woke back up." Izzy said looking back at Clary.

I saw a sad look on her face. I now know that they really are close enough to be sisters.

I nod my head and take Clary's hand and hold it.

Izzy looks at me then the other girls.

"Girls why don't we go and clean the lounge I think Clary is in good hands now." Izzy said after a second.

They nod and get up and leave but Iz stays.

"If you need anything we are downstairs. If she wakes up you talk to her for a while and see how bad her stomach is, then come and get me. I need to know my best friend is ok. Plus we are continuing truth or dare in like an hour. Clary might have told you before but she has a plan for revenge. It evolves you so Seb has to play too. I hope it's good." Izzy said getting up and leaving when shes done.

I was still slightly angry at Seb foe doing what he did. Well really I'm only angry about what he did to Clary.

I lay my head down onto our entwined fingers, and silently pray that she will wake up and forgive me for starting that fight.

After a minute or two I feel the bed move sightly. I look up to see Clary rubbing her eyes with her free hand. She was awake!

**Clary's POV**

I wake up and feel my hand being held by someone. I lift my free hand and rub my eyes. The person has there head on our entwined fingers but I have no idea who it would be.

Then I remember what happened and why I am here.

Jace and Seb got in a fight and I got between them. Jace had stopped as soon as he saw me but Seb didn't he punched me then kicked me. That would explain the pain. I think after I fell down they started fighting again.

Crap! Jace, I hope he is ok. I slowly open my eyes to see who the person is.

When his golden eyes meet mine my heart skips a beat. It was Jace, my Jace.

"Hey Jace." I said trying to smile but then wincing. That's when I remembered that Seb had punched me in the nose. I slowly lift my hand to feel my nose and it doesn't feel broken but it is defiantly bruised.

"Hey Clare, are you ok?" Jace asked concern written all over his face.

"Yeah I'm just a little sore. Are you ok?" I ask back

"Yes now that you are." Jace said.

"Seriously though how bad are you hurt from what I can see you have a busted lip." I said my turn to be concerned

"Well I have a busted lip and a couple of bruises but Seb has it a lot worse, he has a broke nose and several bruises all over his body." Jace answered with a slight laugh.

I smile as much as I can at him.

"Sounds like it. Are we continuing truth or dare today, cause I have some revenge for that bastard." I asked.

"Yeah we are going to continue the game in like an hour. Oh yeah Iz told me to look at your stomach to see how bad it is. She was to scared to see for herself and wanted to wait until you got up." Jace said

I nod my head and let go of his hand so he can get up and come closer.

When he does he pulls my shirt up to the edge of my bra. I hear him gasp slightly.

"What? Is it really that bad?" I ask him

He doesn't answer at first.

"Well?" I continue.

"Clary look for yourself." He says.

I look down and see a bruise that covers most of the lower right side of my stomach. It was also a deep purple with a yellow green tint around the edge.

I can't help but think about the bruises my father had given me. I had a bruise just like this one in the same spot.

I felt tears start to come to my eyes.

"Hey, no don't cry it's ok." Jace said looking over at me.

"I'm sorry... it's ju... just... I... had a bruise...just like this when my...father did that stuff to me." I say in between tears.

"Don't apologize it's ok." Jace said again.

"Jace come here." I said scooting over to give him enough room.

Jace comes over slowly as if unsure he really is allowed.

When he finally sit down next to me I had already propped myself against the bed frame Jace did the same and looked over at me.

I didn't say anything. Instead I layed my head down on his shoulder and scoot closer to him. He lightly wraps his arm around me.

"Jace you know what the only reason I asked if I could think about it was cause I wanted to dare you to go out with me during truth or dare." I said thinking back to earlier today.

"So does that mean you will go out with me?" Jace asked. I could hear then hopefulness in his voice.

"Yes." I say and snuggling into his arm slightly deeper.

I can hear the smile in his voice as he says, "Well my precious Clare-Bear I have to go tell the girls especially Iz that you are up." Jace said.

"Aw but I don't want you to go. Can't I come with you?" I ask/pout

"Aw you are cute when you pout Clare-Bear. I will only be gone a minute OK?" Jace said

"What about the idea of me coming with you?" I ask

"Nope." Jace said popping his p.

"I will be back in a second." Jace said and slowly got up to leave

"Fine." I pout and snuggle deeper into the pillows this time.

**Jace's POV**

I smile as I get up and leave cause Clary is so cute when she pouts.

I really don't want to leave her but I know Iz will kill me if I don't.

So I walk out of the room and jog downstairs to the lounge. When I enter I see the last person I wanted to see at the moment. Sebastian.

"Well well look who finally got up." Seb said as I walked in.

"I have been up for almost an hour now. I was with Clary. Who is injured because of you. Now if you will excuse me I'm looking for Izzy to tell her Clary is awake." I said growling at him slightly

"Yeah, yeah whatever Iz is back there." Seb says pointing behind a couch.

I walk over behind the couch and say, "Isabelle, Clarissa is awake now if you would like to go see her." in a funny British accent.

I hear laughing behind me and turn to see Tris and Skye laughing and I turn back around and Izzy comes out laughing as well.

"Well then Jace when did you turn British?" She asks

"Umm about three seconds ago but look now I'm american again." I say giving off a smile.

"Well anyway what is this about my bff being awake?" Izzy asks smiling as well

"Yeah she is upstairs still. I should probably warn you first that the bruise on her stomach is really bad but don't ask to see it. It touches a sensitive point inside her." I say worried that Clary would start crying at the sight of it again.

Izzy just nods and walked upstairs shoving past Seb. I follow her and also shove past him. I hear Tris and Skye follow us. I stop before we reach her room and walk ahead of the girls peeking into my room to get John and Toby.

"Hey idiots come on Clary is awake. Oh John please go get Alec and Simon too." I said an walk back to Clary's room with the girls right behind me. I hear Toby come over and John walk back downstairs to get the others.

I walk in the room first and Clary looks at me and sits up again and scoots over for me to sit down. I do and she leans against me as everyone walks in. Well everyone except Seb.

"Hey Clary, how you feel?" Izzy asks

"Good a little sore but getting better." Clary answered honestly.

"Good. I'm glad your ok sis." Izzy says.

"Thanks sissy." Clary says back smiling slightly.

John walks in a moment later with Alec and Simon behind him.

"God Clary I'm so glad your ok! I don't know what I would have done if you had been truly hurt. God I would die inside sis. I'm so glad you are ok." Alec says as soon as he comes in and walks over to stand on the other side of Clary.

I never relished that Alec also felt this way about Clary but I guess it makes since.

"Thanks Alec. At least I'm not as bad as that one time when you got jumped and were stabbed repeatedly in the shoulder blade. When I was in eighth and you were in tenth." Clary says with a small frown of the memory.

"Yeah that was pretty bad bro. I mean you almost died." Izzy said.

Alec just nods his head. Together we hung with Clary in her room for the next hour until people started to show up.

Izzy and everyone else went down to the lounge while I got Clary ready.

"Well Clare-Bear are you ready to get revenge on the ass?" I ask laughing slightly.

"Hell yeah." She says.

I laugh and get up.

"Do you think you can walk?" I ask concern filling my voice

"I want to try." Clary says. So I offer her my hand and she slowly gets up. I see her wince slightly but continue on.

She takes a couple of steps and seems fine.

"Does it hurt Clare-Bear?" I ask

"Not bad but I'm going to lean against you." Clary says and leans against me. Together we walk downstairs to get this hell finished.

* * *

_**So what ya think? Sorry for the cussing but hey I warned you in the summary. Anyways I didn't get near enough reviews last time and I need some ideas for dares and truths. Please review! Anyways bye. :) ~M**_


	13. Don't kill me please AN

_**REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**_

_**I know ya'll want to kill me right now but I really really need some good truths and dares please please please. I don't have any good ideas right now so please review your ideas. :) Please don't kill me the next chapter will be up as soon as I have some more ideas :) Please review :) ~M**_


	14. Chapter 14: Truth or dare part two

_**Hey guys I'm back so yeah. I would like some more reviews please. Like at least five new ones. Anyways here is your next chapter. :) Hope you enjoy.~M**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I was actually excited to play truth or dare. It means I can get my revenge on Seb.

It kinda hurt a little to walk but more like being sore after a long run or something.

I leaned against Jace for a little support which made it easier and I told him that to.

Finally we get down to the lounge and everyone is there. When we walk in everyone gave me sympathetic stares and glances.

When I sit down I'm sick of it.

"OK next person to give me that look I will beat the shit out of or I will let Jace do it for me." I said and they all turned away.

Seb walks in and glances at me then quickly looks away.

"OK everyone we came back to continue our game. I am making a new rule. If you are dared to Kiss or play seven minutes in heaven with someone that someone get's a say so in it. If they say no then ya'll both have to take a item off. Everyone better agree cause it's the only way to avoid our little fight from happening again." Izzy said smiling slightly

Everyone nods in agreement.

"OK Clary you can go first." Izzy says.

"OK. Jace truth or dare." I ask.

"Umm... dare." He says looking at me.

"Good I was hoping you would pick that. Play seven minutes in heaven with me while Seb is tied up and watching." I say with an evil evil smile.

Everyone stares at me open mouthed.

"What? Did ya'll not think I had revenge in mind I mean seriously? Or is it cause I'm supposed to be the perfect little angel?" I ask a little irritated.

Everyone just sat there then Jace started laughing.

"OK. Come on Clary lets do it. Who has rope?" Jace says in between laughs.

I smile and get up. Everyone else was still staring open mouthed.

"Really if ya'll don't pull it together I'm going to personally beat everyone of ya'll." I said giving each person a glare.

Everyone recovered quickly and started smiling. Well everyone except Seb.

"OK. I like it and my new rule only says that the person who is getting kissed or playing seven minutes in heaven with the darer has to agree, not the person who has to watch. I will get some rope be right back." Izzy said with an equally evil smile.

Izzy came back a minute later with rope and a chair.

I smile and grab Seb by his arms. He starts to struggle so I motion for Toby and Alec to grab his arms. They do and together we dragged Seb to a spare bedroom and sit him down in the chair.

I tie him up with the rope and smile.

"This is what you get ass." I spit at him.

Jace walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

I smile and then stand on my tiptoes to kiss him.

He meets me half way down and at first the kiss is calm but after a second or two it deepens.

We stay like that for a couple of minutes before I pull back to breathe but Jace doesn't stop, he starts kissing down my jaw line and to my neck where he places open mouthed kisses.

I feel him bite down lightly and suck a little. I can't help but moan out his name.

"Stop please. I get it ya'll like each other. I'm sorry... just please stop." Seb tries to say.

"Nope." I say popping the p and pulling Jace back up and crushing my lips to his.

I feel him lick my bottom lip silently asking for permission. I decide to grant permission and open my mouth as his tongue slides in.

After a while Izzy comes in and tells us the seven minutes are up. We both reluctantly let go and Jace grabs my hand.

We let Toby and Alec get Seb out of the chair and bring him back in.

"OK so it's my turn correct?" Jace asked our fingers still laced together.

We nod and he says, "Iz truth or dare?"

"Umm truth." She says rolling her eyes.

"How many guys have you slept with?" Jace asks with an evil smile.

Izzy just pulls off her jacket but she was still dressed.

"Skye truth or dare." Iz says.

"Dare." She answers.

"I dare you to snort chili powder." Iz says

"Hell no." Skye says taking off her shirt. I guess she forgot to wear layers.

"Magnus truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever dated a girl?" She asks.

"Yes I have dated both genders but the only one for me is Alec." Magnus answers grabbing Alec's hand.

Alec blushes slightly and looks down.

"Clary dear truth or dare?" He asks me. Oh shit I think to myself.

"Umm truth?" I say more of a question.

"How many guys have you kissed and who were they. Plus when you kissed." Magnus said.

Well shit there goes my life.

"Ikissedeightguys." I mumbled.

"Clary sweetie speak up." Magnus says.

"I have kissed eight guys. The first was a boy named Dustin in 5th grade. One was a guy named Easton in 7th. The same year a with a boy named Luke. 8th grade a boy named Shane. 9th a boy named Will. 10th grade a boy named Adam then this year Seb and Jace." I said with my head down.

Everyone stared at em then Izzy says, "You kissed Adam and didn't tell me!" She practically yells.

"I'm sorry we broke up three days after and then ya'll started dating so I didn't think it mattered." I whispered.

"Fine whatever anyways Clary ask away. A couple more rounds and then we will be done." Izzy says.

I nod and say, "Lilyanna you know the question."

"Uh dare."

We ended up playing for the next hour and a half. Most all of us were down to our bare chest.

Like Skye had no shirt, Izzy was in her tank-top, Kylie was no shirt, Jace was shirtless, Seb left halfway through, Alec had no shirt, Magnus had all his clothes on Simon no shirt, Toby and Tris no shirts, Lilyanna and Will no shirts and Will had no pants either.

"Well thanks for coming we should do that again soon. For right now I'm going to bed." I say getting up and leaving the room.

I hear footsteps and that signals that everyone else agreed.

I walk up to my room and fall down on the bed after I grabbed a tank-top and fell asleep.

* * *

_**OK there it is. Hope ya liked it. I know it was probably boring but anyways thanks for all the ideas for the dares it really helped. Please review :) Bye bye :) ~M**_


	15. Chapter 15:No no no

_**Hey guys I'm back :) So I have nothing to say other than I hope you like it. Please review :) Here it is. ~M**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

When I wake up I can hardly sit up.

"This sucks." I say out loud as I fall back into a laying position.

I hear footsteps then my door opens.

"Clare-Bear are you awake?" I hear Jace say.

I groan in reply and he walks in and shuts the door.

"How are you feeling Clare-Bear?" He asks sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Like crap. I can't sit up." I say trying again and failing.

"Cm here. I will help you." Jace says standing up and picking me up from under my arms.

He helps me sit up and lean against the head board. Then he easily sits next to me.

I lay my head on his shoulder and he grabbed my hand.

"Jace I don't know if I can walk." I say.

"It's ok we don't have to go anywhere today all we have to do is work on the song." He says.

"OK will you grab my sketch pad." I say pointing to my desk.

He gets up and goes to get my sketch pad.

When he comes back we work on the song.

* * *

**Time skip: End of the month a week before the concert**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I wake up and get ready. Me and Jace have finished the song and the dance to go with it.

Jace comes in just like he does every morning.

"Hey baby." Jace says hugging me from behind.

"Hey." I say leaning back into him.

I turn around and lay my head on his chest.

"Jace you know in a week we will perform and then you will have to go." I say into his chest with a silent tear rolling down my cheek.

"Yeah I know hey it will be ok. We will make it work Clare-Bear don't cry." Jace tells me wiping the tear away.

"I know it's just I will miss you." I say.

"I know I'm sorry." Jace says hugging me tightly.

"Jace I.. I found out that... m...my fa...father got out of jail." I say letting the tears fall.

"Oh Clary I'm sorry. Cm here" He says pulling me into him even more.

He takes me over to the bed and lays down with my head on his chest.

He strokes my hair and draws circles on my wrist.

"Can I see your drawings Clare-Bear?" He asks looking at my sketch pad.

"I guess so." I say and get up and grab my sketch pad and hand it to him.

He flips through them pausing on each one and studying it. He gets closer to the newest ones.

He flips to the next page and gasps a little.

"What? Which one is it?" I ask him scooting closer so I could see.

I see the picture I drew of myself in the bath tub with blood in the tub and cuts on my arms. I sat in the tub crying silent tears and the knife that my father cut me with lays one the side of the tub. In this picture I'm really little.

"Is this what you looked like that day?" Jace asks wrapping his arm around my waist.

"That's what I imagined I would look like. I didn't look in a mirror for the next month and a half." I answer him laying my head on his chest once again.

He nods and continues looking. Eventually he reaches the most recent ones which are of him. He smiles and laughs a little when he comes to the one of him with angel wings.

He sets my book down and says that he really enjoyed looking at toughs and that I was a really good artiest.

I thank him and we lay there.

After a while my phone rings and I look at the caller I.D and see it's mom.

_Hello_

_Hey Clary I'm just calling to tell you me and Luke are back and we miss you. Can you come visit for a while?_

_Yeah sure mom I will be there in ten minutes_

_OK sweetie I love you_

_Love you to mom_

I hang up the phone and look at Jace who raises his eyebrow.

"Mom and Luke are back I'm going to go visit them for a while I will be back soon ok? And if Iz asks tell her where I am." I say standing up and finishing getting ready.'

Jace nods and gives me one last hug before leaving and going to his room.

I grab my phone and put it in my purse then walk out the door locking it behind me.

I walk downstairs and Max and Mayrse are there.

"Hey Clary where you going?" Max asks me.

"Well Maxy my parents just got back and I'm going to visit them I will be back in about an hour." I say rubbing his head and giving him a hug.

"Clary have fun and call if you need anything." Mayrse says giving me a quick hug before picking up Max and carrying him into the kitchen.

I smile and then walk out the front door and towards my bike when Alec pulls up.

"Hey Clary where are you going without Izzy or Jace or Max for that matter?" He asks me giving me a quick hug.

"Mom and Luke just got back I'm going to visit them." I say

"OK when are you going to be back?" He asks like an over protective brother which he might as well be.

"In an hour stop being such an over protective brother Alec I mean it's not like I'm going to my boyfriends house." I say shoving him slightly.

"Yeah I know he lives here for the moment." Alec says shoving me back.

"Shut up how long are you staying here?" I ask him

"For the rest of the day actually so I will see ya when you get back bye Clary." He says giving me another hug and walking inside.

I laugh and walk the rest of the way to my bike.

I start it up and take off.

I get to my house in 5 minutes. I jump off the bike and then I see a car I don't recognize.

I walk into the house quietly and sneak around looking for mom and Luke. I hear talking from upstairs and creep up the stairs towards the talking.

That's when I see him. My father the one who was put in jail for beating me and my brothers. The one that left me with these hideous scars.

I froze then I realized that he was talking or more like yelling at mom and Luke.

When I look closer I see that Valentine (he doesn't even deserve the title father) has a knife in his hand and Luke is on the ground.

"Please please don't do this." My mother pleads.

"I'm sorry Jocelyn but it's to late ya'll have to pay." Valentine says before he takes the knife and stabs Luke in the chest three times. I sit there wanting to scream but I can't and watch the light go out of Luke's eyes.

I feel the tears starting to come but ignore them and continue watching.

"Now Jocelyn I will give you on last chance to come back to me and bring our daughter with you." Valentine has her pinned down now.

"There is no way in hell I would ever bring my daughter into harms way again because of you." She says and Valentine stabs her as well right in her heart three times and more tears come as I watch the light fade in my mothers green eyes.

"Well Jocelyn I have to say I'm sorry I had to do that." Valentine says with an evil corrupted smile.

At some point I had hidden in the closet and dialed 911 I let them listen to the whole thing and tell them to hurry.

Minutes later I hear sirens and hear a couple of cuss words from Valentine. The police run up the stairs and I hear Valentine trying to tell them it wasn't his fault.

I open the closet door and crawl out. A nurse comes over and helps me up asking if I was injured.

"No... no I'm fine... He...he killed...my parents..." I say in between sobs.

The nurse hugs me as I watch them throw Valentine into the back seat of a cop car. The police walk over to me and ask a bunch of questions like what is your name are you related to him in any way, were you related to the people who died, and so on. By the end I was crying my eyes out sitting on the grass.

A nurse comes over to me again and wraps a blanket around me.

"What's your name sweetie?" She asks bending down next to me.

"Clary Fray." I say back calming down slightly.

"OK Clary my name is Ginny nice to meet you. Do you have anywhere you can stay for a while like a relatives house?" She asks me.

"NO my whole family is now dead other than that bastard and I wish he was dead." I say wiping the tears from my eyes.

"No brothers or sisters or anything?" She asks me.

"No one of my brothers was murdered when I was eight in front of me and the other died in a car crash two years ago." I say tears still coming down my cheeks.

"Well do you have any close friends who are like family that would take you in?" She asks.

"Yeah. I will call her hang on." I say getting out my phone and dialing Iz.

She answers on the second ring.

_Clary what's up?_

_Iz... I need you to... come get...me from...my house...I will.. explain.. everything later._ I say in between sniffs

_Clare are you crying?_

_Yeah just hurry._

_OK__ be there in a minute sissy._

_OK_

I hang up the phone and Ginny must have heard from both sides cause she asked, "I thought you didn't have any relatives."

"I don't Izzy and her family are very close to me and have been for quit a while we call each other brother and sister." I say smiling slightly.

"OK is she coming to get you?"

"Yeah she will be here soon."

"OK you want me to stay here with you?"

"No I will be fine. Thanks." I answer and she gets up and leaves.

**Izzy's POV**

When Clary called me I started freaking out she was crying and I didn't know why.

I run downstairs ans find Alec and Jace sitting there talking about Clary.

Gah why does Alec have to act like an over protective brother?

"Hey Jace do you know why Clary is so upset?" I ask him

"Well I know her dad just got let out that might be why? Why do you ask?" He tells me.

"How does he know about her dad?" I wonder to myself.

"Well she just called me asking to come get her from her parents house and she was crying but wouldn't tell me why." I told him and him and Alec both shot up.

"We are coming with you." They both say.

"No Clary told me to come and said she would explain everything to us when she gets back and said only me." I tell them and they both sink down.

"Go hang in the living room I will be back in about twenty minutes." I tell them

"Oh and get mom, Max and you might as well get John too." I say then turn and walk outside.

I jump in Alec's car and drive as fast as I can to Clary's house. When I'm close I see police cars and ambulances.

_What the hell happened? I think to myself_

I park the car and see Clary sitting in the middle of the yard wrapped in a blanket. She was crying and rocking back and forth.

I try to run over to her but I'm stopped by a nurse.

"Hello my name is Ginny and who are you?" The lady asks.

"My names Isabelle and I'm here for Clary." I say pointing at her.

"Are you the one she called and you called her sissy?" She asks me.

She must have been talking to Clary.

"Yeah I am. Am I allowed to take her home?" I ask Ginny.

"Yeah go ahead. She might not be stable though so keep a close eye on her. I'm sure she will explain everything that happened." Ginny tells me then lets me go to Clary.

"Clary sweetie come on. I'm taking you home." I tell her and she nods and reaches out to me.

I grab her hand and pull her up.

She doesn't walk just grabs hold of me in a hug and cries into my shoulder.

"Shh it's ok. Hey lets go to the car and you can tell me what happened on the way home ok?" I ask pulling back slightly.

She nods her head and pulls back but keeps her arm around me and I leave my arm around her. Together we walk back to my car and get in.

* * *

_**OK what did you guys think? Sad right :( I didn't want to do it but it felt necessary fro the next couple of chapters. Well anyway please review :) I hope you enjoyed it. Bye bye :) ~M**_


	16. Chapter 16:telling and neighbors

_**Hey guys I'm back :) OK so I know last chapter was sad but it was necessary if I wanted these next couple of chapters to happen ok? Trust me on this :) Anyways here is your next chapter. :)**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I get in the car with Iz and we leave and head towards her house.

"OK so what happened or do you want to wait and tell everyone at home?" Izzy asks me.

"I want you to know so in case I can't repeat myself to them you can finish or tell them the whole thing." I answer sniffling slightly.

"OK go ahead then I am listening." Izzy says glancing over to make sure I'm alright.

"OK well my mom called and told me to come visit, so I did. When I got there a unfamiliar car was there. I went inside and heard voices coming from upstairs. So naturally I creep up the stairs and next to a closet and see Valentine and my mom and Luke. Luke was on the ground and my mom was tied up. Well Valentine said something then stabbed Luke in the heart three times and Luke rolled over and looked right at me as the light faded from his eyes. Then Valentine threw my mom on the ground in front of Luke. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. Valentine said something about giving her one more chance to come back into his life and bringing their daughter with her which would be me. My mom told him that there was no way in hell she would put me in harms way so Valentine stabbed my mom three times in the heart as well. Then he said he was sorry but it had to be done. At that point I had crawled into the closet and dialed 911 they listened to most of the conversation and I whispered some things they couldn't see. Minutes later they showed up and arrested Valentine and he tried telling them he didn't do it. I came out of the closet and told them that he did do it and that he had just gotten out of jail for child abuse. They asked for his name and I told them then they took him away and that Ginny girl asked me if I had any relatives that I could go and stay with and I said no. Then she asked about siblings and I told her that one was murdered and the other died in a car crash. She asked about close friends who are like family and I told her you then called you and now we are here." At the end tears start silently falling down my cheek and we pull in the driveway of Izzy's house, well probably my house too now.

"Oh sweetie I'm sure mom will let you stay I mean you practically live here anyway. Besides maybe she will adopt you then we can be true sisters." Izzy says grabbing my hand as we walk in.

"They are in the living room." Izzy says pulling me toward the living room.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well you were crying and I was worried about you and Jace knew about your... Valentine getting out and told me then both Alec and Jace wanted to come but I told them no and that you called me for a reason. I made them wait in the living room cause they were talking anyways and told them to get Max and mom." Izzy tells me as we go into the living room.

"This might be a little to violent for Max isn't it?" I ask her.

She shakes her head and says, "No he plays zombie video games that have some people eat others and there is a lot of killing and stuff I think he will be fine." Izzy said smiling a little.

"OK lets get this over with." I said and we walked into the living room.

Everyone fell silent as we walked in and looked over at us.

"What happened sweetie Jace and Alec said you called Izzy crying and telling her to come get you." Mayrse tells me as we walk in and sit down.

Izzy sits next to me and we are across from the rest.

"OK well I'm going to make this long story short ok?" I ask them and they all nod.

"OK well when I went to my house I walked in and heard talking upstairs. I went up there and saw Valentine, Luke and my mom. Luke was on the ground and my mom was tied up. He said something and then stabbed Luke three times in the heart and I watched the light leave his eyes. Then Valentine threw my mom on the ground and said something about this is the last chance to come back to me with our daughter. Which would be me. My mom basically said no and he stabbed her as well. I called 911 and the arrested him and now I have no family left other than you guys and ya'll aren't even my real family." I say tears falling down my cheeks again.

"Oh honey come here you can stay here and you know that. We will be your new family ok? I will even adopt you if you want." Mayrse says getting up and hugging me.

"Thanks and that would be awesome...mom." I say smiling at her when her eyes light up at the word.

"You know we love you right sis?" Alec asks as his mom...my mom...our mom sits back down and he gives me a hug.

"Yeah I know thanks guys." I say hugging him and Iz at the same time.

"Does that mean we are brother and sister for reals now?" Max asks and its the first time I remember that he is in here.

"Yeah it does Max." I say bending down to his level.

"Yay!" He screams and runs over and hugs me.

I smile and hug him back. When I stand up I look at John who just hugs me and smiles.

Then I look to the one person in the room that hasn't done anything, Jace.

"Can we go to the park or something Clary?" He asks after a while.

"Yeah Mayrse is that ok?" I ask her looking to my new mom.

"Yeah sure just be back before diner." She says and turns and leaves with John, Max and Iz following her. Alec hangs for a second.

"Hey now she really is my little sister hurt her and you die." Alec says wrapping me in a hug.

"See ya later sis." Alec says smiling and winking at me as he leaves.

"OK Jace do you want to take the bike?" I ask him and he shacks his head.

"OK hang on." I say and he nods.

"ALEC CAN I BORROW YOUR JEEP?" I yell to him.

"YEAH JUST DON'T SCRATCH IT MAGNUS WOULD KILL ME!" Alec shouts back and I laugh.

"OK i WON'T PROMISE." I yell back and hear him laugh.

"Come on Jace." I say grabbing his hand.

When we get to the park we go to the same spot where we told each other our past.

We sit down and I lay my head on his shoulder and ask, "What's up Jace?"

"How are you taking this so lightly I mean shouldn't you be moping around and stuff?" He asks me and I look up into his golden eyes.

"Jace I am dying on the inside but I need to let go and I know that. I'm not going to let myself shut down and not talk or anything like I did with my brothers. I am not letting it happen again I have people who care about me blood or not and that's all I could ask for." I say looking right at him.

"Clary you know no one would judge you if you broke down at least once. I mean it would only be human. Although I think you are right about what you said but it is ok to cry at least once ok?" Jace asks looking back at me with loving and caring eyes that also had a little bit of worry in them.

"OK. Thanks Jace. I know it's only human I just can't stand to be upset and watch the people around me be upset cause I am. I did that to mom and Luke and I don't want to do it to ya'll." I say leaning closer to him.

"I know it's ok though I am here for ya. Oh I have some good news to give ya." Jace says looking at me and smiling slightly.

"And that would be?" I ask smiling back.

"I get to stay here." Jace says looking down at me.

"What? What do you mean you get to stay here?" I ask him confused.

"My mom said it was ironic that I picked this place cause she was going to move us here anyway and now I'm going to be enrolled into your school next year for senior year and i will get to spend it with you. Plus she said if we do good we get to go on tour together so we don't have to be apart after all." Jace says giving me a big smile and I hug him tightly.

"That is so awesome. Oh my angel that is awesome. We get to be together at our school and we are already the talk of the school whats going to happen when they find out we are together?" I ask talking really quickly.

"I know right and my mom already told me where the house is and guess what?" Jace asks talking as fast as I am and acting like Izzy talking about clothes or boys.

"What?" I ask him excitedly.

"It is right next to yours!" Jace says hugging me again.

"How did this happen fate must really love us or something." I say laughing and kissing him.

We end up hanging out there for the rest of the time talking about silly things that didn't matter like Jace being afraid of ducks. I look at the time and see it's close to diner.

"We better go before we are late for diner May...mom would kill us." I say still adjusting to calling her mom.

"OK and we can tell everyone the news about their new neighbor." Jace says smiling and linking his hand with mine as we head back to the jeep to go home.

* * *

**_See I told you it had to happen what do ya'll think and Jace is still a superstar his mom just wants him to experience being a regular teenager so yeah. :) Anyways please review me your thoughts I need to know people I need to know. :) LOL :) Anyways bye bye :) ~M_**


	17. Chapter 17:Telling them

_**Hey guys I'm back :) So I think ya'll understand why everything happened the way it did. Or at least I hope you do. Now Clary is really Izzy, Alec and max's sister and Jace lives next door to them. :) Anyway here is the next chapter. :) Hope ya enjoy :) ~M**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"I wonder how they are going to react to you moving next door." I say as we walk up the steps to the door.

"Hopefully good. You know I don't think Alec likes me very much." Jace says laughing a little.

"No he has no problem with you he is just acting like my well really being my over protective brother." I say grabbing Jace's hand.

"Are you sure Clary?" Jace actually looks nervous.

"Jace hang on." I say pulling him to a stop.

"You don't have to be scared of Alec cause if he has a problem with you he has a problem with me, and Alec would never do anything to hurt me. So just don't be stupid and you will be alright ok?" I ask putting my hand on his cheek.

He nods his head and leans down and kisses me.

I smile and grab his hand dragging him to the door.

"Hang on let me get them." I tell him and he nods.

"MOM, ALEC, MAX, AND IZZY CAN YOU PLEASE COME DOWN HERE JACE HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YA'LL!" I shout through the big house.

"BE DOWN IN A SEC SWEETIE!" Mayrse yells back.

"COMING CLARY!" Alec yells.

"YOU CAN WAIT A MINUTE I AM FIXING MY DANG HAIR!" Iz yells back and I smile.

"COMING CWAWRY!" Max yells and I hear running down the stairs and see my new little nine year old brother.

"OH MEET US IN THE LIVING ROOM AND MOM MAX IS ALREADY DOWN HERE!" I shout one more time then grab Jace's hand again and Max grabs my other one and we walk to the living room.

Two minutes later mom and Alec walk in and sit down. About ten minutes after that Izzy walks in.

"God Iz I forgot how long it took you to fix your hair. Has it been that long since I have been home?" Alec asks nudging Iz.

"Yes yes it has now Alexander be quiet so Jace can talk." Mom says looking to Jace. Alec rolls his eyes and looks at Jace.

"OK well my mom called me about three days ago and she said that it was funny that I picked this school and place to come to. I asked her why and she said that she was planning on moving here in and I was registered to start at this school next year as a senior. Then she told me that our house is right next to this one. You know the big one right over there that is empty yeah. So we are new neighbors and Clary, Izzy and myself will all spend senior year together." Jace says smiling at the end.

"Oh and Jace's mom said that if me and him do well we get to go on a tour." I add smiling as well.

"Wow that is amazing Jace. When will your mom and your stuff be here?" Mom asks.

"She will get here two days before the concert at school." Jace answers her.

"That's great don't ya think Alec?" Mayrse says.

"Yeah great Clary's boyfriend will live next door now instead of in the same house cause that's so much better." Alec answers sarcastically.

"ALEXANDER! Don't be like that Jace is a sweet kid and you should get to know him better before you judge I mean look at you." Mayrse says.

"What do you mean mom that I look like a normal teenager who is interested in girls but when you get to know me you find out I'm gay?" Alec asks looking mad and sad and shocked all at the same time.

"Alec sweetie I didn't mean to be mean but seriously you don't like people judging you for the way you are and neither does any one else so you should be a little more... whats the word I'm looking for... excepting." Mayrse says laying a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"Fine. I was just trying to protect Clary. I am her brother now and I'm sure Caleb and John would have been the same way." Alec says and I flinch at the mention of my brothers.

"Alec can we not talk about them." I say looking at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Clary but its true isn't it?" Alec asks giving me a hug.

"Yeah it is Caleb might have even killed him." I say laughing a little.

"Probably sorry for being so harsh on you Jace but its my job to protect these two girls." Alec says wrapping an arm around me and Iz.

"Well if ya'll don't mind I'm going to my room." I say and walk out of the living room and up the stairs.

I walk into my room and fall down on my bed. I started crying and I was up here for about two minutes before I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Clary babe let me in." Jace says his voice soft.

"You know where the key is." I say sniffling.

I hear him grab the key and unlock my door. I hear him lock it back and hear his feet shuffling towards me.

He sits down and I sit up. Jace wraps his arms around me and I cry into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok. Clary remember you still have a family. It will be alright." Jace says petting my hair.

I straighten up and make the tears stop.

"Clary you don't have to be strong around me. I already told you that if you need a shoulder I am here." Jace says pulling me back to him.

I nod my head and we lay back onto the pillows me wrapped in Jace's arms.

Eventually we fall asleep.

* * *

**_OK so I didn't want to stop there but I haven't updated in a while and I know ya'll needed a new chapter and if I had continued with this it would have been like 3,000 something words :) Anyways please review and I would like to have at least 63 reviews before I post the next chapter :) So please review. Well bye bye for now and if I don't post again before Christmas merry Christmas everyone !~M_**


	18. Chapter 18:drawings

_**Hey guys I'm back :) So I just finished the last book of the divergent series so I might be a little sloppy with my work if you have read the story you would understand anyway I hope it is good still and if you can't tell by now I have used Tris and Toby(Tobias/Four)'s names in this story but anyway I really hope you enjoy if you have any ideas pm me or review :) ~M**_

* * *

**Five days after last chapter so the day Jace's mom shows up and two days before the big concert at the school**

**Clary's POV**

I wake up with my heart pounding as I have quite a while even before my parents death. I look around a my eyes land on my clock it reads 3:00 am.

Well I can't go back to sleep right now so I might as well draw. I think starting to get up when I hear my door.

I fall back and act asleep in fear its someone coming to get me. I allow myself to open my eyes enough to see and see someone standing in the door.

"Clary are you awake?" Ask the familiar voice of my amazing boyfriend Jace.

I sit up and nod my head. I reach over and turn on my lamp as he shuts the door behind him when he walks in.

He comes over and sits next to me.

"Are you ok? Another nightmare?" Jace asked me.

"Yeah I am alright though. I have dealt with these since I was four they are just ten times worse now." I say leaning against him and lying my head on his shoulder.

Jace wraps his arms around me and doesn't say anything.

"You want to know why they are worse?" I ask him and he just shrugs and replies, "If you want to tell me you can."

"Well it's cause now you are in it and so is the rest of my new family along with my old family." I say letting a silent tear roll down my cheek.

"Clary I'm not going to say I'm sorry but I want you to know that you are strong enough to get through this and I will be by your side every step of the way. You know my mom is coming today?" He asks wiping the tear from my cheek.

"Yeah I will finally get to meet her. Is she bringing all your stuff with her?" I ask him.

"Yeah she had guys pack up our old house and put everything in moving trucks." Jace says laughing slightly.

"OK well how were your dreams considering you were up when I awoke." I ask him looking into his golden eyes.

"I also had my normal nightmare but now it includes you. We need to get some sleep my mom will be here at 10." Jace says reaching over to the light.

I just stay quiet.

"I will fight off the bad dreams don't worry." Jace says as we lay down and his arms wrap around me pulling me close and I lay my head on his chest.

"How?" I ask him with a yawn.

"Well with my bare hands and a motorcycle what ya think?" Jace asks laughing slightly.

"That sounds like a great plan how about we throw a crowbar in with that." I say laughing as well.

"OK now sleep." Jace says and I drift off to sleep in his arms listening to his heart beat.

**9 in the morning**

**Jace's POV**

"Clary baby wake up." I say

When she doesn't move I start kissing her starting with her neck and moving up her jaw line and then eventally to her mouth.

She doesn't respond at first but then she wakes up and melts into the kiss.

"Alright I am awake now." Clary says focusing her eyes on me.

"Good. We need to get ready my mom will be here with the trucks in an hour." I tell her and she smiles.

"Do I need to look nice or do I need to put something comfy on?" She asks me and I laugh.

"Cute but comfortable will work just fine Clare-Bear. Like how about your cute black skinny jeans and a tight tank-top." I say since it's getting closer to summer.

"Or I can wear the tight tank top and some black short shorts." Clary says winking at me.

"That would be perfect. Now get ready and I will go get ready and bring you some breakfast up." I tell her and walk out the room and into mine and take a quick shower and get dressed in some brown shorts and a black shirt that showed off my muscles.

I put on my shoes and run downstairs and grab two apples and two fiber bars and some waters.

I run back upstairs and knock on Clary's door.

"Come in." i hear her say and I walk in and see her drawing at her desk. She had her hair pulled into a messy bun and was wearing a dark purple tank-top that was slightly tight and some black shorts.

I smile and grab any extra chair and sit beside her.

"Here is your breakfast my lady." I say handing her the food and the water.

"Why thank you my prince." She says smiling and taking a big bite of her apple. I smile and do the same.

"So you ready to meet my mom cause she will be here in like five minutes." I say grabbing Clary's hand.

"Yeah I am." Is all she says and she takes another bite of her apple and continues drawing her picture.

"What ya drawing my beautiful Clare-Bear?" I ask.

"Nothing... well honestly you, but before you came in here I was drawing this." Clary says and flips a page back and shows me a drawing of a guy and two people one of which looks like Clary. There was blood everywhere and the guy had a creepy grin. The picture only took up a piece of the page it was split into four parts. In the side next to it I see a two boys and a girl who must be Clary when she was younger the boy next to her must be John and the boy who looks slightly older must be Caleb. Caleb is tied to a post and it looks like there is blood on his shirt. The same guy from the other picture was standing with a knife in hand. The next picture was of a car wreck with Clary and John. Clary looked knocked out but John's eyes were wide open but lifeless. In the picture you can see the driver of the other car and it was the same guy. In the last box the guy standing over a body of a boy who must be me and Clary stands to the side tied up and crying.

I realize that this must be her father and these are recreations of her nightmares.

"Clary are these your nightmares?" I ask her and she nods.

"Well come on I just heard a truck come." I said after hearing something next door.

"Oh by the way I am getting the room that has the window facing yours." I tell her and she smiles and grabs my hand.

Together we walk downstairs and outside to great my mom.

* * *

_**Ok what did ya think? Please review I would like 72 reviews before the next update. If you have any ideas review or pm me please. I would like to hear your thoughts. Well anyway I want to say that I might post one more time before Christmas but I'm not sure I am pretty busy for the next couple of days. I have to do Christmas cookies tomorrow, Tuesday I go to my great grandmothers and my grandfather is visiting me. Then on Christmas I have my mom dad and bro and later a lunch at my nana's house. So like I said I am busy :) I will and try and post again:) For now have a merry Christmas and I guess I'm out :) ~M **_


	19. Chapter 19:Cecilia

_**Hey guys I'm back :) So I don't know what to say other than I did get 72 reviews this time I am not going to worry about the reviews though I will post again even if I don't get any reviews at all. I didn't realize that the reviews don't really matter. I am writing for myself so yes I enjoy the reviews and I even enjoy the negative ones but I am writing for my own enjoyment thank you hopelessromantic1599 for making me realize that. :) Anyway here is the next chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

**Jace's POV**

My fingers are laced with Clary's as we make our way outside to greet my mother. I don't know why I am so nervous but I am.

I feel myself start to shake and I try to stop but it won't. Clary must realize cause she squeezes my hand.

"Hey it will be ok Jace." She tells me.

"I know. I don't know why I am so nervous I mean it's just my mom but I am Clary." I tell her letting go of the tuft guy act.

"It will be ok Jace. We are in this together now ok?" Clary says pulling me to a stop just before we went outside.

"OK. Right we are together." I say letting out a shaky breath.

"It will be ok I promise." She says and gets on her tip toes and kisses me lightly.

When she pulls back she gives me a sweet smile and in-twines our fingers again.

"Let's go." Clary says and we start walking again.

When we get outside I see two medium sized moving trucks and a car. I know the car is my mothers.

"Come on Clary that's my moms car." I say and we walk over to the car where my mom had just pulled up.

She gets out of the car and didn't see us at first. She turns around and she sees me and a big smile spreads across her face.

"Jace!" She screeches.

"Mom. How have you been." I say as she runs around the car and wraps her arms around me.

"Good, how have you been Jace? Do you like the school? Have you made friends already? Oh who is this Jace?" My mom says in a rush.

"Mom how about you breath a little. This is Clary we have been dating since well three days after I got here. The school is nice but like most high schools. Umm and yeah I guess I have made friends I mean I have meet and played a game of truth or dare with some of Clary's umm friends and not so friends." I tell her smiling a little.

"Well have the family that is keeping you nice and am I going to meet them?" My mom asks me.

"Oh well they are actually going to be our neighbors their house is right there. Plus you have already meet one of the people who live there." I say and my mother looks at me then at Clary and back again.

"Wait you live next door?" She asks Clary.

"I do now as of like a week ago. My parents were murdered about a week ago and all of my siblings are dead and same with aunts and uncles and grand parents. So I moved in with my best friend and her mom decided to adopt me so now I have a new mom, sister and two brothers." Clary explains also pointing at the house.

"Actually if you want I can go get my little brother and my sister. My mom and older brother aren't here right now." Clary says.

"Ok that would be great." My mom says. Clary nods and turns to leave.

"Wait let me go with you if that's ok with my mom." I say grabbing Clary's hand again.

"Sure go ahead just come right back." Mom say smiling and going over to the moving guys.

**Clary's POV**

"Jace your mom is really nice." I say as we walk back inside my house to get Izzy and Max.

"Yeah she is. She can be a bit mean when it comes to work though." Jace answers as we stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah hang on." I say then turn towards the stairs.

"ISABELLE, MAX GET DOWN HERE SO WE CAN GO MEET OUR NEW NEIGHBOR. WHICH IS JACE'S MOM!" I yell.

"OK CWARWY I BE DOWN IN A SECOND!" I hear Max yell back.

"CLARY I WILL BE DOWN IN A SEC LET ME FINISH MY HAIR! OH AND ALEC IS STILL HERE SO CALL HIM AS WELL!" Izzy yells.

"OK THANK YOU! ALEC IF YOU AREN'T AWAKE GET UP WE NEED TO GO MEET JACE'S MOM WHO IS OUR NEW NEIGHBOR!" I yell again. I look to Jace and he has a hand over the ear that is closet to me.

"God Clary I think you busted my ear drum." Jace says.

"Oh sorry baby let me kiss it better." I say and lean up and touch my lips to his ear. Then whisper, "All better now right?"

"Yes. Thank you." Jace says while a smile creeps onto his lips.

"You are very welcome." I say as Max comes running down the stairs.

"I'm ready!" Max says with a big smile.

"Good Max will you go get Alec for me?" I ask him and he nods and runs off again.

Izzy comes down the stairs a minute later.

"OK I am ready where is Max?" She asks.

"He went to get Alec." I answer.

A minute later Max comes running downstairs again.

"I got him he is coming." Max says out of breath.

Alec comes down the stairs and from the looks of it he just woke up cause he still had a bed head.

"Alec for god sake brush your hair." Izzy says running over to him and fixing his hair.

"Isabelle stop. I look fine." Alec says pushing Izzy a little.

"Oh you did not just full name me did you _Alexander_?" Iz says stressing his name.

"Yes I did Isabelle now if we can please stop with the names Iz." Alec says.

Izzy nods and I roll my eyes.

"Ok guys we are going next door to meet our new neighbor which just so happens to be Jace's mom so please don't be arguing in front of her." I say and I see Izzy and Alec roll there eyes.

Together they said, "Yes mother." I roll my eyes and laugh a little.

"You know if you were two years younger or if Iz was two years older ya'll could be twins." I say and this earns me a punch to the arm from Alec and a smack from Izzy.

"Come on." I say and Jace grabs one of my hands and Max grabs the other.

I smile and together we walk outside and over to Jace's driveway where his mother is telling the moving guys where to put things.

"Mom come meet the rest of this bunch." Jace says nodding to us.

"Oh yes hang on." His mom says and she comes over to us. Izzy and Alec were standing behind Jace, me and Max. Now Max is hiding behind my leg like he did the first time he meet Jace.

"Hello my name is Cecilia nice to meet ya'll if you wouldn't mind introducing me Clary." She says to me.

"Of course. This one is Max he is a little shy and my youngest brother. The guy behind me is Alec he is my over protective older brother and then the girl next to him is Isabelle but she prefers to go by Izzy and she is my sister and best friend." I tell her.

"Well it is nice to meet ya'll and how old are each of you?" Cecilia asks.

"Well I am seventeen and so is Izzy. Alec is nineteen and Max is nine." I answer.

"Wow ya'll aren't that far apart other than Max are ya'll?" she asks.

"No mam we aren't." Alec says with a nice smile.

"Actually if Clary hadn't just told me your ages then I would have asked if you and Izzy are twins." Cecilia said with a small laugh.

"Yeah we get told that a lot. Sorry but I need to go my boyfriend is waiting on me. Clary I will be at Si's house if you need me. It was good to meet you Cecilia." Izzy says then she runs off to her car and leaves.

"I actually need to leave as well. Cecilia I'm not here often but it was nice to meet you." Alec says but he doesn't leave like Iz.

"Why aren't you here often Alec do you have a house of your own or are you in college?" She asks and I turn so I can see Alec.

"Well Cecilia I actually live with my boyfriend. Now if you will excuse me Magnus is getting worried he has texted me like twenty times. Max give me a hug." Alec says and Max leaves my side and hugs Alec then returns.

"Clary I am glad I can say you are my sister now. I have always thought of you that way anyway. I will visit again soon or you can come visit me and Magnus." Alec says giving me a hug.

"And Jace be good to my sister and remember if you hurt her you are dead. It was nice to meet you Cecilia." And with that Alec turned and got in a car that had pulled up. I can see Magnus in the drivers seat and I wave then turn back to Cecilia.

"Well it was nice to meet ya'll but can I ask something?" She says.

"Sure." I answer and look at her.

"So Alec is...gay?" She asks and I sigh.

"Yes he is but please don't judge him he has had a ruff life." I say.

"Oh no I would never. Can I ask a couple of questions though?" She asks me.

"Sure."

"How old was he when he told his parents, and how long has he been gay, and how long has him and this Magnus guy been together?" She asks all three.

"Well I have known Alec was gay since I was in seventh grade and he was in ninth. Izzy found out a year after I did. He told our parents when he was a senior in high school almost two years ago. He told our mom on his eighteenth birthday. Alec and Magnus have been together hidden since Alec was in eleventh and Magnus was a senior. So about three years now." I say smiling at the end.

"Wow why did he wait so long to tell her?" Cecilia asks and again I sigh.

"Well he was scared of what people would think and he was scared our mom would kick him out. I only found out cause I asked him about it." I say and Max pulls on my sleeve.

"Cwarwy I hungry." He says in a baby voice.

"Well if you talk like a big boy maybe Jace and I will take you out for lunch." I tell him smiling down at him.

"Ok I promise no more baby talk...well for now." He says smiling and jumping up and down.

"Well mom it looks like I am taking my girlfriend and her little brother to lunch. I will be back soon have fun with the moving guys oh and I want the room that has that window." Jace says pointing to the window on the third floor that faces my room.

"Ok sweetie ya'll have fun." Cecilia says giving Jace a hug.

"It was nice meeting you Cecilia." I say.

"Same for you. Jace, Clary if ya'll wouldn't mind later I would like ya'll to help set up whatever the moving guys don't." Cecilia says smiling slightly.

"Of course mom see ya later." Jace says and he grabs my hand and again Max takes the other.

"Come on boys lets go get some food. We can take Alec's jeep since we won't all fit on the bike." I say and together we walked off to Alec's car.

* * *

_**ok what did ya think? I don't care about reviews but if you have ideas or suggestions please review them or pm me. :) By the way I couldn't remember Jace's moms name so I went with Cecilia it sounded close enough :) Well that's all bye bye. :) ~M**_


	20. Chapter 20:break down

_**Hey I'm back :) So thank you for telling me that Jace's moms name is actually Celine but I am going to leave it as Cecilia :) I ope that is ok. I mean it is my story anyway I hope ya'll enjoyed last chapter and just so you know the concert is coming soon but I don't know if it will be this chapter or next probably this chapter though. :) So here you go. :) ~M**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

We finally reach Taki's after twenty long minutes of driving with these two idiot boys.

"You guys are annoying." I say as we get out of the car.

"I am sorry baby are we getting on your nerve?" Jace asks kissing me lightly.

"Eww gross that is nasty." Max says sticking out his tongue and wrinkling his nose in disgust.

I laugh and pull away taking Jace's hand as Max grabs my other and we go into Taki's. Max lets go when we walk in.

"Hey ya'll can take a seat where ever you want." A waiter says. So we walk over to a small booth in the corner and I sit next to Jace and Max sits across from us.

We look at the menu even though I already know what I am getting.

"Max what do you want?" I ask him.

"Chicken fingers and french fries duh Clary shouldn't you know that by now." Max says rolling his eyes.

"Well then when did my little Max get an attitude?" I ask him ruffling his hair.

"I learned it from Iz again duh." Max says and I roll my eyes.

"Jace what do you want?" I ask him.

"Can we just share a plate of fries like last time?" Jace asks.

"Yeah that's what I was getting anyway." I say smiling and that annoying waiter we had last time comes over.

"Hello my name is Kailee wait I had you last time you were here. I didn't expect to see you here again Jace. Did you come just to see me?" She asks leaning on the table and batting her eyelashes.

"No he didn't he is with Clary now back off lady." Max says causing me to laugh.

"Yeah thanks Max. He is with me Kailee so back off and just take our order." I say rolling my eyes.

"Yeah right what would Jace Wayland want with you, You skinny bitch?" Kailee says and I glare at her then look to Max he has his hands over his ears clearly surprised by the "bad words".

"Don't you dare cuss in front of my nine year old brother." I growl at her.

"What I thought you didn't have any brothers left. Didn't your twin die in a car crash and your older brother got murdered right? Then your deranged father came and killed your mom and step dad so you don't have any family left." Kailee says with a snarl.

"Well for your information I have a new family now you know Isabelle right? If not you should she was the one who beat you up after you tried to sleep with her older brother in seventh grade. Yeah well her mom adopted me and now I have Alec, Max and Isabelle as siblings and Jace just so happens to be my boyfriend." I say with a slight smirk.

Jace hadn't said anything at all.

"Whatever look at him he would never want anything to do with a girl like you who has a crazy screwed up family and is so skinny that it looks like she is anorexic." Kailee says.

This time Jace speaks up, "Listen here right now bitch I don't care about Clary's family. I love Clary for who she is and she is beautiful in my eyes. I could never want anyone else while I am with her. Now I want you to just take our order and leave us alone or we can complain to your manager and get you fired either way you want to play it." Jace growls at her then turns and kisses me hard to prove his point. Luckily max still had his ears covered and his eyes shut.

"Grr...fine whatever what can I get you to drink Jace?" She asks

"I would like a water and so would Clary and Max. Plus we are ready to order." Jace says as he wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

I ruffle Max's hair and he looks up uncovering his ears.

"Clary and I will share a small plate of fries and Max you want to order for yourself?" Jace says not waiting to see if Kailee was ready or not.

"Yeah. I would like the kids chicken fingers." Max says.

"Want fries with that?" Is all Kailee says.

"Yes please." Max says smiling.

"Ok I will get your drinks and the food will be out soon." Kailee says then she turns and leaves. I can feel tears start coming down my cheeks.

"Hey now it's ok." Jace says pulling me into a hug.

I nod my head and stop the tears for now.

After we eat I see Izzy and Si walk in and take a seat but they don't see us.

"Give me a second." I say and I get up and walk over there.

"Hey guys." I say and they jump a little.

"Oh Clary it is you. Whats up we were heading back to our house after this so if ya want we can take Max with us." Izzy says nodding to our younger brother.

"That would be great thanks." I say and hug her really quickly and I hug Simon as well.

"Max come over here." I say and Max runs over.

"Yeah Clary?" He asks.

"Izzy and Simon are going to take you home ok? Jace and me will be back soon." I say and he nods and gives me a hug. I turn and they get up and leave soon after getting their to go food.

I go back and sit next to Jace again and lay my head on his shoulder.

He puts the money to pay for the check on the table and he picks me up and carries me outside.

He sets me in the jeep and gets in the other side and drives with out saying anything. We reach the park and he picks me up again and walks over to my little hiding place. Which has really became our little hiding spot.

He sets me down on the grass and sits next to me. He doesn't break the silence and I think back to earlier I start to say something but instead I burst into tears.

Jace looks shocked cause he has never seen me break sown like this but he acts in seconds and I am on his lap crying into his chest.

"Shh, shh its ok she shouldn't have this effect on you Clary." Jace whispers into my ear as he rubs my back.

"It's..not...her." I say in between sniffs as I try to stop crying.

"Then what is it?" Jace asks his voice soft.

"It's what...she said...you know...about my...family and about me...its all true...why do you like me Jace?" I say as the tears slowly stop.

"Clary your family might be a little messed up because of things that happened in the past but now you have a new family. You have Mayrse, Alec, Isabelle, and Max who all care about you and love you. Clary you also have me now. I like you cause of who you are. You are beautiful but you don't know it. You are shy and you try to stay hidden which doesn't work because the one day I was at our school every boy turned their head when you walked by. I feel in love with you before I knew you I knew I liked you the minute you came over on the bike. Stop doubting yourself." Jace says and this makes me cry even more.

"Whats wrong now?" Jace asked putting his hand under mu chin making me look into his eyes which are filled with worry.

"I.. that was... the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! Thank you Jace." I say as a few tears continue down my cheeks but Jace wipes them away.

"Clary, I...I...I love you." Jace says stuttering slightly.

"I...I...love you too." I say stuttering as well but then I smile and kiss him lightly.

"Come on lets go and help my mom." Jace says smiling and pulling me up. He wipes the last tear off my cheek and grabs my hand and we walk back to the jeep and head home.

* * *

_**Ok so I thought I would be able to get to the concert in this chapter but it didn't happen. :) Oh well I guess ya'll can just wait until next chapter. :) Well if you have any ideas or suggestions please review or pm me. Ya'll got lucky two chapters in one day :) Anyway I guess bye for now :) ~M**_


	21. Chapter 21:concert

_**Hey I'm back :) So I don't have anything to say other then here it is and I still don't own tmi :( ~M**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

_**(Real quick this is the day of the concert so two days after the last chapter :) ~M)**_

I wake up to my alarm beeping and groan. I slowly get up and hit my alarm on the way. Why am I up so early? Oh right the concert is today and Jace and me have to be at the school by eleven.

I quickly take a shower and get dressed then walk over to my window and open it. I had already fixed my hair and done my make-up simple because Izzy insisted that she gets to dress me and stuff at the concert.

I see Jace's window is already open and he is sitting there waiting for me. There is this big tree in between our houses and there just so happens to be branches that extend to both of our windows.

"Am I coming over there?" I ask him and he looks up.

"If you want to." He answered looking back down. I can tell something is wrong.

I got up onto the branch and made my way to his window I climbed in and sit next to him on his window seat.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask setting my hand on his shoulder.

"I guess so. Well no not really. I don't know if I can do this Clary." Jace says and at first I am confused. Then I realized that he meant the concert.

"Jace how can you be nervous? You have done this in front of millions of people and you are going to let 700 hundred kids make you nervous?" I ask him and pull him to me.

"I..I don't know Clary. I guess it is cause this is my first time performing with you and this is actually the first live performance my mother has been to." Jace says looking down at his feet.

"It will be ok I promise." I say and kiss him lightly.

"Promise you won't like flip out and leave me?" Jace says looking down again.

"Jace Wayland I would never leave you. I promise baby. Anyways shouldn't I be the nervous one?" I say and he looks up and smiles a little.

"Probably why aren't you freaking out?" Jace asked grabbing my hand.

"I don't know maybe cause you are flipping out so I need to be strong." I say smiling and laying my head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to be strong around me." Jace says and pulls me into a hug.

"I know but you need me right now. I will be your strength." I say smiling

"That was sweet and cheesy." Jace says smiling and laughing

"Yeah well I meant it. You know that one time you made me perform in front of everybody then asked me how I wasn't nervous?" I ask him and he nods.

"Ok well I actually knew exactly why I wasn't nervous. I just didn't want to tell you at the time." I say and he tilts his head slightly.

"Why then?" He ask looking into my eyes.

"I thought about you the whole time. You were my strength." I say smiling.

"Really?" Jace asks smiling as well.

"Yes you were my strength and still are and I will be yours." I said leaning against him.

"Ok well miss my strength I think we need to get ready for this big event." Jace says giving me another hug.

"Ok are you driving me?" I ask him.

"No...wait yeah we are all riding in the limo to get there. I will come "get" you in about five minutes." Jace says air quoting get.

"Ok baby love you." I say and give him a kiss.

"Love you too. Now go Clare-Bear before you get caught." Jace says pushing the window open again.

"Ok see ya soon." I say and climb out onto the branch and back inside my own house.

When I look back Jace is standing up and smiling at me. He must have been staring at my but.

I laugh and wave at him and he waves back then I go and grab my bag that has the outfit and my make up in it and head downstairs to the kitchen.

When I walk in I see Mayrse eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey sweetie do you want some cereal?" She asks when she sees me.

"Yeah sure." I say and she gets up to fix my cereal. I sit down next to her spot and she hands me the bowl of coco pebbles.

"Thanks mom." I say smiling at her then digging in.

She smiles and then says, "So today is the big day right?"

"Yeah it is. Do you want to come?" I ask her in between bites.

"I would love to. How are you getting there?" Mom asks me and I smile.

"In a limo with Jace, his mom, and John." I say.

"Well do you think there is enough room for another?" She asks and I laugh.

"Yeah there defiantly is." I say and she smiles.

I hear a knock on the door and smile then say, "That should be Jace, I will get it grab your bag." Mom nods and gets up leaving the kitchen and I walk toward the door.

I open it and there stands Jace smiling.

"Hey Clare-Bear." Jace says hugging me.

"Hey. Is it ok if mom comes?" I ask and he smiles.

"Yeah of course. Does she need a ride cause there is plenty of room in the limo." Jace says grabbing my hand.

"Yeah she will be here in a second." I say and not a second later she comes walking over to us with her purse.

"Ok I am ready thanks for inviting me sweetie." She says and together we walk out to the limo and get in.

When we get in the driver starts the limo and then we head towards the school.

As we go we sit in silence for a little while until Jace's mom asks, "So what all songs are ya'll singing?"

"Well mom they decided there will be three songs. One with just me, one with just Clary and then our new song." Jace says and grabs my hand.

"And what song are you singing Jace?" She asks.

"My newer song called Counting Stars." Jace answers with a smile.

"And what about you Clary?" She asks.

"A song I wrote called Brave." I answer smiling as well.

"And what is the song ya'll are singing together called?" She asks and Jace and I look at each other.

We both shake our head and smile, "It's a surprise." We say together.

Just then we pull into the school and get out of the limo.

Jace lets go of my hand cause it is a surprise that we are together.

"I have to find Izzy." I say smiling I look to Jace and see he is also under dressed.

"Is she getting you ready?" Jace asks and I nod.

"John is helping me. I will see you soon back stage before I start deal?" Jace asks and I smile.

"Sure now mom you can go on in the gym with Cecilia and John." I say and she nods and follows them inside. Jace follows John and I walk over to me and Izzy's second block.

I poke my head in and she sees me. She must have already told the teacher what she was doing cause she just stood up and left the class room.

"OMG come on Clary lets make you beautiful. Did you bring the stuff?" Izzy asks dragging me toward the locker rooms which were in a hallway behind the gym.

"Yeah I did here." I say and hand her the bag of clothes and make-up.

"Awesome thanks. I already set up a chair in front of the mirror now go change." Izzy says shoving the outfit in my hands when we got in the locker room.

I nod my head and go change. Izzy had picked out a cute flowing purple tank top and some blue jean shorts. She had also picked out my pair of brown cow gorl boots to go with it.

I put it all on and walk back out. When Izzy sees me she smiles and pulls me to a chair and starts on my hair.

She did pretty loose curls in my straight hair then pinned back a piece of it. When she was done with that she did my make up her normal way with purple and black mixed together then the normal stuff.

When she was done she smiles and says, "By the angel Clary you look amazing! I mean look at yourself." Then she makes me face the mirror and I smile at the "Izzy magic".

"Thanks Iz this is amazing." I say and spin in a circle.

"Come on we need to get you back stage." Izzy says and pulls me out of the locker room and into the auditorium where Mr. Davidson, our mom and Cecilia are.

"Wow you look amazing Clary." Mom says hugging me and Cecilia nods in agreement.

Just then John walks and and comes over smiling.

"Clary you look awesome. Jace is back stage waiting on you here is your mic and the rest of the school will be here shortly." John says and hands me a mic that had gold diamonds on it.

"Thanks see ya'll after the concert." I say then turn and walk back stage where I see Jace standing there with his head lowered slightly. He looks lost in his thoughts.

I walk over to him and set my hand on his shoulder he jumps and looks at me with a scared look.

"Hey Jace its just me calm down." I say and he calms down.

He doesn't say anything he just wraps me in his arms and holds me there. I can feel him shaking slightly and I pull back enough to see his eyes.

"Jace look at me." I say and he does.

"It will be ok I promise. Remember we are in this together and I am your strength and you are mine." I say and he smiles and nods. I stand on my tip toes and start kissing him.

We are still kissing when the announcement comes on calling everyone to the gym. Jace breaks away slowly and smiles but grabs my hand.

"Clary I love you." Jace says smiling.

"I love you too Jace Wayland." I say then see John walk back stage.

"Hey come over here." John says and we walk over to him.

"OK there is an entrance to the stage here which is where ya'll will be entering from. I need Jace to be ready cause the whole school is here and ready. As soon as Mr. Davidson introduces you, you will walk out there ok?" John says turning into manger mode.

"Ok. Do I need to talk?" Jace asks and John nods then says, "Yeah just be like it is great to be here I am going to sing whatever and blah blah then start the song ok?" John says once again and Jace nods.

"Clary you will do the same." John says and I nod.

As John finishes talking I hear Mr. Davidson say, "Welcome. We are here to listen to Jace Wayland perform as well as Clarissa Fray. I don't want to talk a lot so here is Jace Wayland!"

As he says Jace's name I see Jace take a deep breath then run out to the center of the stage.

**Jace's POV**

I run out on the stage after a quick breath and smile.

"Hey guys, its great to be here again. The way this is going to work is I am going to sing a song then Clary will come out here and sing then after a small break then together Clary and I will perform our new song. How does that sound?" I ask

Everyone screams in response and I smile.

"Who's ready for my song?" I scream and run in a circle around the stage.

Again everyone screams.

"Alright do you want to know what song it is or surprise?" I ask stopping in the middle of the stage.

"Tell us" The start chanting.

"All right, all right calm down. I am going to sing my newer song called Counting Stars!" I shout and everyone screams I smile then the music starts.

I take a breath and wait for the right note. When it comes I start.

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**  
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**  
**Said, no more counting dollars**  
**We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars**

**I see this life like a swinging vine**  
**Swing my heart across the line**  
**And my face is flashing signs**  
**Seek it out and you shall find**  
**Old, but I'm not that old**  
**Young, but I'm not that bold**  
**I don't think the world is sold**  
**I'm just doing what we're told**  
**I feel something so right**  
**Doing the wrong thing**  
**I feel something so wrong**  
**Doing the right thing**  
**I could lie, coudn't I, could lie**  
**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**  
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**  
**Said, no more counting dollars**  
**We'll be counting stars**

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**  
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**  
**Said, no more counting dollars**  
**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

**I feel the love and I feel it burn**  
**Down this river, every turn**  
**Hope is a four-letter word**  
**Make that money, watch it burn**  
**Old, but I'm not that old**  
**Young, but I'm not that bold**  
**I don't think the world is sold**  
**I'm just doing what we're told**  
**I feel something so wrong**  
**Doing the right thing**  
**I could lie, could lie, could lie**  
**Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**  
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**  
**Said, no more counting dollars**  
**We'll be counting stars**

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**  
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**  
**Said, no more counting dollars**  
**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

**Take that money**  
**Watch it burn**  
**Sink in the river**  
**The lessons are learnt**

**Take that money**  
**Watch it burn**  
**Sink in the river**  
**The lessons are learnt**

**Take that money**  
**Watch it burn**  
**Sink in the river**  
**The lessons are learnt**

**Take that money**  
**Watch it burn**  
**Sink in the river**  
**The lessons are learnt**

**Everything that kills me makes feel alive**

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**  
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**  
**Said, no more counting dollars**  
**We'll be counting stars**

**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**  
**Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**  
**Said, no more counting dollars**  
**We'll be, we'll be, counting stars**

**Take that money**  
**Watch it burn**  
**Sink in the river**  
**The lessons are learnt**

**Take that money**  
**Watch it burn**  
**Sink in the river**  
**The lessons are learnt**

**Take that money**  
**Watch it burn**  
**Sink in the river**  
**The lessons are learnt**

**Take that money**  
**Watch it burn**  
**Sink in the river**  
**The lessons are learnt**

By the end everyone is jumping up and down and singing along. I smile and then say, "Now introducing Clary Fray!" Then I run off stage as everyone claps.

As I run back stage I see Clary run onto the stage acting just like I was.

**Clary's POV**

I thought Jace did amazing. When he finished he said, "Now introducing Clary Fray!"

I smile and see Jace run off the stage I run onto the stage acting like Jace did.

I wave and stop in the middle of the stage.

"Hey guys, it is amazing to be here in front of all you guys. I am glad I get to perform for ya'll. Now who wants to know what song I am going to sing?" I scream the last part and everyone screams back in response and I smile.

"Ya'll have never heard it before cause it is a song I wrote but its called Brave." I say and everyone screams the I here the music start.

I smile and wait for the right note when it comes I sing;

**You can be amazing**  
**You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug**  
**You can be the outcast**  
**Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love**  
**Or you can start speaking up**  
**Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do**  
**When they settle 'neath your skin**  
**Kept on the inside and no sunlight**  
**Sometimes a shadow wins**  
**But I wonder what would happen if you**

**Say what you wanna say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I want to see you**  
**I want to see you**  
**I want to see you**  
**I wanna see you be brave**

**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I wanna see you be brave**

**Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down**  
**By the enemy**  
**Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing**  
**Bow down to the mighty**  
**Don't run, stop holding your tongue**  
**Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live**  
**Maybe one of these days you can let the light in**  
**Show me how big your brave is**

**Say what you wanna say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**Innocence your history of silence**  
**Won't do you any good**  
**Did you think it would?**  
**Let your words be anything but empty**  
**Why don't you tell them the truth?**

**Say what you wanna say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I want to see you be brave**

**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I want to see you be brave**

**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I just want to see you**  
**I want see you be brave**  
**to see you**  
**I just want to see you**

**I just want to see you.**

When I finish everyone starts screaming and whistling and clapping I smile and say, "Ok we are going to have a small five minute break then Jace and I will perform our new song together." Everyone screams and I walk back stage smiling. 

"You did absolutely amazing Clare-Bear!" Jace says as he picks me up in a bear hug.

I smile and say, "So did you my Blondie." he smiles then kisses me lightly and lets me go.

We sit there and talk until we hear John who is introducing us for our last song start talking.

He says, "Alright everyone. If you will please calm down and get ready for Jace and Clary's brand new song! Are you ready?" John shouts this into the mic and everyone screams.

I smile and John continues, "Ok, ok here they are Clary and Jace!" John shouts and Jace and I turn and run onto the stage from different sides of the stage.

We meet in the middle and Jace starts out, "OK, ok everyone calm down. Now who is ready for our new song?"

They all scream and start jumping up and down.

"Are you sure?" I taunt.

"Are you ready for this?" Jace also taunts.

At this point everyone is going crazy and jumping up and down and screaming.

"Ok, ok do ya'll want to know the name of the song?" Jace asks and again everyone screams.

"Clary if you would be kind enough to tell these fine people the name of our song." Jace says bowing slightly.

"Why of course." I say with a smile and a small curtsy and everyone laughs.

"Our songs title is... Had me at hello!" I scream and everyone cheers. I hear the music start and Jace and I face each other.

Everyone quiets down and then my note comes and I start the song,

**I can feel you comin from a mile away**  
**My pulse starts racing from the words that you say**  
**And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue**  
**That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on**

I stop singing and Jace comes in and we start circling each other,  
**You don't have to try too hard**  
**You already have my heart**  
Then I sing again,  
**You don't got a thing to prove**  
**I'm already into you**  
**So**

After that we picked up together for the course stopping in the middle of the stage and Jace took both my hands,  
**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**  
**Cause I'm so, so good to go**  
**Don't say, don't say good night you know**

**You had me at hello**  
**You had me at hello**  
**You had me at hello**

**Don't say, don't say good night you know**  
**You had me at hello**

Then Jace sings this part and puts a finger over my mouth,  
**Close your mouth now baby don't say a word**  
**Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard**  
Then me,  
**Plus all them words get buried when the beat so loud**  
**And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song**

Jace picks up again and we start starts circling me,  
**You don't have to try too hard**  
**You already have my heart**  
Then Jace stops next to me and I start circling him,  
**You don't got a thing to prove**  
**I'm already into you**  
**So**

I stop next to him and he grabs my hands again together we sing,

**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**

**Cause I'm so, so good to go**  
**Don't say, don't say good night you know**

**You had me at hello**  
**You had me at hello**  
**You had me at hello**

**Don't say don't say good night you know**  
**You had me at hello**

Jace pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around my waist. Now my mic was in between us and we sing,  
**Ooooh oooooh ooooh, o-oh o-oh**  
**Aaaah aaaaah aaaah, a-ah a-ah**  
**(so)**  
**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**  
**Cause I'm so, so good to go**  
**Don't say, don't say good night you know**

**You had me at hello**  
**You had me at hello**  
**You had me at hello**

**Don't say, don't say good night you know**  
**You had me at hello**

We stand in silence for a second and Jace leans in and kisses me. After another second everyone erupted into cheers.

I broke away and Jace grabbed my hand. We both had a big smile plastered on our face. We give a small bow and everyone claps and we walk back stage hand in hand.

When we get back there Jace picks me up and spins me around then sets me down.

I smile and wrap my arms around his neck and look into his golden eyes.

"You were amazing out there." Jace says then he kisses me. I pull back and say, "As did you." And kiss him again.

He pulls back and takes my hand then says, "Come on lets go talk to my mom and John and your mom."

I nod and we walk out from behind the stage and find our parents and John standing to the side.

"Ya'll did amazing and I have some great news." Cecilia says as soon as we walk up. We both nod with big smiles for her to continue.

"Ya'll get to go on tour!" She screeches and me and Jace hug.

"That's great!" I say smiling.

"Yep do ya'll want to tell everyone?" John asks handing us a mic.

We nod and run back on stage.

"Hey everyone can we get your attention please." Jace says and everyone goes quiet.

"We were just informed that Clary and myself get to go on tour for a couple of months right up to the end of the school year. When summer starts. Now I have some more news that I wish to tell you so please quiet down." Jace says as everyone went crazy again.

Everyone shut up and Jace continued, "As of next year I will be enrolled into this school and I will attend here for my senior year of high school." Jace says and everyone goes nuts.

"Now I didn't know that when I picked this school my mother was already planning on us moving here and me going here. I am glad I get to spend my senior year here but I want ya'll to treat me like every other normal teenager when I get here next year. Well I guess that's all the news now if you will go back to your regular classes and enjoy the rest of the school year." Jace finishes and everyone gets up and leaves.

"What now?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Now we get ready for the tour. Lets go." And together we walk out of the school and into the limo where everyone is waiting for us.

Together we head home to get ready for the biggest time of my life.

* * *

_**MUST READ IMPORTANT! **_

_**OK what did ya think? I think this is going to be the last chapter but I want to make a sequel to this. I need some options on names so if you have any ideas please pm me or review. :) The sequel will start out after the tour cause I think the tour would be extremely boring and it will be summer break so it is based on Clary and Jace and everyone over summer break and spending there senior year together so yeah. If yuo have any name ideas once again pm me or review :) If ya'll want the sequel please review k? :) Well anyways thanks for reading this I hope you enjoyed :) Bye :) ~M**_


	22. Chapter 22: An

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys I am here to tell you the first chapter of the sequel is up. The sequels title is The last year with him :) Cause it their last year of school and the get to spend it together. :) I really hope ya'll enjoy it as much as you did this one :) Go check it out :) ~M**_


End file.
